Heart's Pain
by LightningRose
Summary: Serena Stanton thought her life was perfect, she had amazing friends and a great boyfriend. But everything including herself changed when her "great" boyfriend confessed his love for her "amazing" best friend. Serena/Diamond/Darien
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Painful Memories

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/N: Yes yes its a new story, right now this story is my top priority. The italics section is Serena's dream by the way. I DO NOT OWN sailor moon or any of the characters, so there.

* * *

Serena Stanton was a strong, independent woman, who successfully put up a happy façade in front of her friends. Behind closed doors it was an entirely different story. She was lonely, perhaps even a bit depressed with the way her life was going. She lived alone, her apartment was bare and she hardly let anyone over if she could help it. Claiming she was too busy with work or too tired to try to make it homier. Truth was nothing felt like home anymore.

She wasn't always this way mind you, a few years back she was the happiest she had ever been. Her apartment was filled with love and warmth, every surface covered with photographs. She spent more time with her friends and family, always wanting to be surrounded by the people she loved. That was when He was in her life. The man she wanted to live the rest of her life with wanted to marry and have children with, the man who had been her whole world.

And then her world was destroyed, when this man she loved more than anything told her he was in love with her best friend.

After the emotional breakdown, she decided it wasn't worth it anymore. Always trying so hard to make others happy, being there for her friends, the same friends who knew and chose not to tell her. She distanced herself from her friends deciding they weren't worth her friendship. She dived head first into her work hoping it would take away the pain and keep her mind off reality. It wasn't long before her work became her life, five years later at the age of 27 she was able to take over her father's company, a very well known architect firm.

"Ms. Stanton, the contract for the Harrison account is on your desk and I scheduled you to have a lunch meeting with Mr. Mason. Oh and your mail is also on your desk. Is there anything else you need for me to do?"

Serena walked into her office followed by her secretary Paul. He had a pen and pad on hand ready to jot down anything she said. He was very much devoted to his job and did his absolute best to make his boss happy. He had heard when he started that she only hired male secretaries; afraid to ask he figured she didn't get along with well with other females. She never had any visitors like friends, and to be honest she could be very cold at times.

"Yes, I need you to type up the contract for the Marcus account; it needs to be done by tomorrow afternoon. Confirm my meeting with Mrs. Carson, and I will need the new fabric samples on my desk by the end of the day." With that Serena sat down and started to look through her mail. A sign she was finished with the assigned duties for now.

"Yes ma'am." Paul left the office, shutting the door behind him, leaving Serena alone to work.

She dove into her work, glancing over the finish contracts on her desk first and then going through the final touches for the design on the Harrison account. Leaving her mail to be forgotten to the side, she busied herself with her work until hours later when Paul returned.

"Ms. Stanton you have a phone call." He looked a bit nervous when she looked at him. He knew she didn't like to be bothered unless it was important.

"Well who is it? I'm busy."

"Um he wouldn't say, just that he was an old friend and that it was important. I told him you were busy and unless he gave more information I would have to take a message. But….He was very adamant that he speak to you right now." Serena narrowed her eyes; she didn't want to speak to any "old" friends. Who could it possibly be? Letting her curiosity get the better of her she accepted the call.

"Stanton speaking." She liked to be firm and straight to the point when answering the phone, not caring much if she offended anyone. They were calling her for a reason, she was one of the best architect designers in the world, and her time was precious.

"Hello Serena, it's been a long time." Serena frowned when she heard the voice, so informal with her and it sounded somewhat familiar. But she wasn't able to place it, she had practically erased everyone from her life, she could barely remember her own mother's voice they spoke so little to each other

"Who is this?" Keeping her voice tight and devoid of emotion, Serena leaned her elbows against her desk. She had a feeling she was not going to like whoever it was on the other end, but she was going to be professional and not let her emotions get to her. She knew emotions were pointless.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, I suppose it has been a long time since we last spoke. It's me Andrew." Her eyes widened, her mouth fell slack opening slightly. Andrew was Darien's best friend, her ex's best friend was calling her five years later. He was always a friendly man, he had become a great friend to her in the three years she had dated Darien. But after they broke up she never saw or heard from him again; guess he was only her friend for Darien's sake.

"Yes I remember now, what can I do for you Mr. Ferguson?" She hoped by remaining distant and cold he would get the picture she did not wish to speak with him.

"Oh you don't have to be so informal, please Andrew is just fine. We used to be good friends once remember, I was calling because I heard from your parents you took over the company and I was in town. Was just wondering if we could meet up for lunch or if I could stop by and say Hi." She heard him laugh and talk without missing a beat, as if the past they shared matter not. It almost angered her that he would dare speak to her so nonchalantly.

"Well Andrew, I'm afraid I have a lunch meeting schedule both today and tomorrow already. So I don't think…" Serena wasn't even able to finish her sentence when her door was thrown open. Paul was standing there looking at her with wild eyes, but it was the man in front of him that shocked her the most.

"I assumed you would blow me off considering, so I decided to just show up anyways. It's good to see you Serena." Andrew Ferguson was standing in front of her desk with a big goofy grin on his face; she quickly controlled her emotions, hoping the shock on her face didn't show.

"I am a very busy woman, what is it that you want exactly. Because I don't think charging into my office without permission to chum it up with an old friend is enough of a reason for me to believe." Serena sat her phone back in the hook seeing as the man she was previously speaking to was now in front of her. She sat back in her chair, and folded her legs, looking the complete definition of a professional business woman in her white knee length skirt and black silk blouse.

"Your right, I'm sorry. May I have a seat before I explain my sudden appearance?" She merely nodded before looking back at the shocked Paul.

"Paul, it seems I won't be making the lunch meeting with Mr. Mason, please reschedule it to a dinner meeting if he is available." Paul nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Working around the clock I see. Your mom said you've become quite the workaholic." Andrew sat in one of the chairs in front of Serena's desk. He gave her a glance over, noticing how different she looked. She no longer looked like the young, sweet girl he knew. She was sophisticated looking, strong and more beautiful. She had even cut her long hair leaving it barely touching her shoulders, the front part was longer than the back and her bangs swept to the side. She truly grew up into a sexy woman that was for sure.

"I didn't know you were so close to them. But yes, I work a lot. What do you want Andrew?" Serena looked closely at the man in front of her; he pretty much looked the same as he did five years ago. Still the handsome man she remembered, with messy blonde hair and twinkling green eyes.

"Well I needed a favor really; I contacted all the girls to get your number but they didn't know it. I was shocked to hear that they hadn't spoken or seen you in over four years. So that's why I called your mother, you really shut everyone out didn't you?" At the mention of "the girls" Serena broke eye contact, she hadn't really thought about her old friends in a long time. Too many emotions were involved when she thought about them; she hated not having control over her feelings.

"That is none of your business. Now what is this favor you need, I won't promise I can help, but what is it?"

"Well I co-own a restaurant and my partner and I are planning on expanding here in LA. I was hoping to have you do the design for the new restaurant." She didn't want to do it but business was business and when it came down to it, her work was more important than her past troubles.

"Alright, but let it be known I'm not doing this as a favor to you, its business." The two agreed to meet up the next day and discuss the details over dinner. Andrew left still with a big smile on his face, but after he left Serena could barely get any work done.

* * *

After her dinner meeting with Mr. Marcus and a long day at work Serena finally made it home. Letting herself into her empty apartment she didn't even bother turning on the lights, she was used to coming home to the darkness every night so she knew her way around perfectly. She made her way to her bedroom, where she changed and settled into bed. Usually she fell asleep looking over papers, waking up to them scattered all over the bed. But tonight she wouldn't be able to think properly.

"Why is everything coming back now to haunt me? I thought I got rid of all of them and those thoughts, those memories. I don't want to remember what happened." She curled up on her side hoping that sleep would just take over before anymore bad thoughts came to mind.

Perhaps she wouldn't have wanted to sleep so much had she known that her memories would leak into her dreams.

"_Darien? Raye? What are you two doing here?" Serena walked into the apartment she shared with her long time boyfriend Darien Shields. He and her best friend Raye were sitting on the couch side by side. Had Serena not be so trusting she probably would have found the closeness a bit disturbing, but she was and so she looked passed it._

"_Serena we have something to tell you. I think you should sit down." The way Ray wouldn't look at her and the way Darien could barely keep eye contact longer than five seconds started to scare her. The only thing that kept popping to mind was that someone was hurt or died. Nothing could be worse than that. _

"_What's going on? Darien you're scaring me."Serena sat down in the chair across from the couch the two were sitting on. Darien shook his head and dropped it to his hands. Whatever it was they were trying to say, it was definitely hard for them. She could tell whatever it would be it would cause her heartache in some way. _

"_First I want you to know I love you very much. We both do, you mean so much to us. You're an amazing person Serena, never forget that. We know that what were about to tell you will change everything but we can't hide it from you any longer." Darien shifted in his spot, he glanced over at Raye who was clearly crying. Her head was bent down so her hair was hiding it but from the way her shoulder shook he knew this was hurting her, and it broke his heart. But he knew whatever pain she was feeling was nothing compared to the amount of pain they were about to put Serena through. If anyone didn't deserve this it was her. But it couldn't be helped._

_Serena stared at the floor, it was like she knew what they were about to say before they said it. She wanted to believe it was something else but she could feel it, she wouldn't know how she would handle it until he said it. _

"_Serena…you see the truth is…yes I love you, but I'm in love with Raye. We have been seeing each other behind your back for months now. We didn't mean to I swear, we even tried to stop it. But we can't help it, I know it will take awhile for you to understand and see that this is best. But I hope you can at least forgive Raye, she's beating herself up about it. I'm sorry Sere." It all came out too fast, except for the last part. _

_She knew she should be crying or yelling at them, but she felt numb like nothing existed except the pain in her chest. Maybe she knew it all along and just played dumb so she could pretend things were perfect between her and Darien. There was really only one thing she could do right now and so she stood up, smiled a tight and obviously fake smile towards the two and then walked towards "their" bedroom. _

_Darien and Raye stared in shock after her that was the last thing they expected when they decided to tell her. They were expecting her to break down crying and yell at them to get out, or throw something at Darien's head, call Raye names. They sat there a few minutes thinking she needed some time to herself. Darien stood up to go after her, to check up on her and make sure she was alright. He still cared deeply for her after all._

"_Serena?" Darien slowly opened the door to the bedroom, again he was shocked to see the opposite of what he was expecting. She wasn't curled up on the bed crying or broken down on the floor. She was completely quiet, her face void of any emotion, and she was packing her suitcases. _

"_I'll be back in a few days for the rest." She zipped up her two suitcases and started to haul them to the door when Darien stepped in front of her, he laid his hands on her shoulders._

"_Serena please you don't have to leave, I should leave. This is your home to; everything you love is put into this place. This girls and Andrew offered to help me move out by the end of the weekend so you don't have to worry about seeing my stuff." At the mention of her other friends already knowing beforehand the betrayal of her boyfriend and best friend Serena snapped. She finally let out an emotion other than numbness. _

_She slowly slid her hands up Darien's shirt, hearing him gasp in surprise; he wasn't expecting her to touch him. She then shoved him hard into the wall and leaned into his face, her eyes glaring fire into his surprise wide eyes._

"_I love nothing in this place; I want nothing to do with any of you. You can tell the girls and Andrew what I said. Don't ever show your faces to me again. Goodbye." And then she was gone._

It was that exact dream Serena had been thinking about when Andrew finally showed up for their dinner meeting. He was nicely dressed, looking the part of a business man. This surprised her because he always seemed like the casual type.

"Sorry I'm late, my partner called to make sure I told you the right things. He can be a bit of a perfectionist." His deep laugh did nothing to make her feel better about the situation. The dream reminded her all too well just who this man was and what he had been a part of. She hoped this project would be over soon, or perhaps she could have another designer assigned to the project.

"Well that's fine; the more details given the easier the procedure will go. Now I have an excellent selection of designers, I can assign the project to one of them and hopefully everything will go smoothly. Of course I will look over each draft myself to make sure everything is perfect." Andrew stopped her by placing his hand on the one she had covering the folder on the table. He flinched when she snatched it away just as quickly as the contact was made. He knew how badly she had been hurt but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I really would prefer it if you would do the designs Serena. My partner was very specific in everything, He would be here himself but he won't be in town for another couple of days. Please, I know we have a bad past and you blame me for part of your pain but it's been five years I really want us to be able to get along again." Serena stared into his green eyes and saw how sincere he was. Everything in her body told her to say no and just do the project and let him leave her life but she was tired of being alone. At least for a bit she could pretend they were friends.

"Fine I'll do the project myself, and….I suppose I can let the past be in the past while were working together." Andrew smiled his trademark goofy grin at her and she couldn't help but letting a small smile crack also. She definitely felt something in motion already. She only prayed Andrew was the only one from her past making an appearance.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Dinner Date

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

NOTE: Ok in the first chapter when Serena got home I wrote that she had dinner with Mr. Marcus that's wrong its Mr. Mason my bad. Ok same DISCLAIMER!

* * *

Andrew unlocked the door to his hotel room just as his cell phone started to ring. Taking his jacket off before answering, he sat on the couch next to the small kitchen.

"Hello?"

"How did dinner go?" He recognized his partner and best friend's voice right away. He was too tired to have this conversation but knew Darien had been waiting all evening for the details.

"It started out shaky and then progressed nicely. She wanted to pass the project on to another designer but I insisted she do it. We even came to an agreement that we would be civil and get along while we worked together. I was surprised when she agreed." Undoing his tie and laying back to rest Andrew thought back to the dinner meeting with Serena.

She was rigid and so unlike her old self, not at all the cheerful relaxed girl she had once been. She was cold and straight to the point, very mature and it was sad really. She barely cracked a smile when he joked. She used to smile and laugh all the time.

"So she agreed to do the designs herself, that's good. So how is she?" Andrew frowned at the question; maybe being completely honest would be the best way to answer. It was his friends fault after all.

"She's not the same that's for sure. She's….well basically the complete opposite of how she used to be. Very calm and collected, she gets straight to the point there's no beating around the bush with her. And she really grew up if you know what I mean." He laughed at his own joke; of course Darien wouldn't know what he meant. His laugh didn't last long however.

"No I don't know what you mean, what exactly are you saying Andrew?"

"She's beautiful, I mean she was always beautiful but in that innocent cute way. But now she's this sexy woman. If I wasn't married to Mina I think I would have forgotten all about the business part of our dinner."

"I doubt she has changed all that much Drew, anyways I will be in town in a few days, don't let her know I'm your partner till after the contract is signed. We don't want her backing out." The two hung up, leaving both to sit there and think about the conversation.

Andrew thinking about how much Serena had changed and hoping she won't try to kill him for tricking her about just who his partner really was. Darien thinking about what Andrew had said about his ex.

"A sexy woman huh? She was a pretty little thing when we dated but I just can't see Serena as sexy. I guess I will see in a few days." Leaving his thoughts about his ex alone Darien went to bed.

* * *

The next two days went by in a blur for both Serena and Andrew. For Serena it was hell, she was up to her ears in designs and too busy for Andrew's antics. When he said he wanted to get along again he really meant it. He hung out in her office, constantly chatting and telling her what he had been up to the past few years. Letting it be known he married her ex friend Mina, who was currently pregnant with their second child.

"Andrew if you insist on staying in my office the entire time I work out the details for the contract then please make yourself useful. As much "fun" as it is for me to hear about your life, I could use something to eat as I'm sure you could as well." The sarcasm was dripping from every word but Andrew looked past it. She was right though, it was nearing three pm and they had skipped lunch.

"Alright I'll run down the street and get us a pizza, you still love pizza right?" Serena stopped writing; she looked up at Andrew and nodded. She hadn't eaten any type of junk food in over three years. Now that she thought about it, pizza sounded amazing.

"Um yes….extra cheese?" Andrew gave her a big smile before walking out, after the door shut a small smile appeared on her face as well.

While Andrew was getting the pizza, Serena had a small meeting with another client which she forgot about. She was sitting at her desk when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mason is here for your 3 o'clock meeting Ms. Stanton." Paul opened the door and allowed a young man to walk past. Serena looked up from her papers in shock. How could she forget about this meeting? This was the owner of a multibillion dollar company; he was her biggest client right now. She stood up quickly, knocking a few papers to the ground in the process.

"Mr. Mason, please take a seat. I'm so sorry I forgot about our meeting, I've been so busy." The man smiled at her and took a seat in the same chair Andrew had been residing in all day.

"Diamond please, I would prefer it if you were less formal with me. We will be working closely together after all." Serena could only nod and smile, the man was breath taking. She could barely keep her eyes to herself at their dinner meeting the other night. He had unusually light hair and the most piercing light blue eyes. As strange as it all was, he was very stunning.

"Of course, you're very right. Then I insist you call me Serena. Just let me get some of these papers out of the way and then we can begin going over your designs." She lowered down to one knee trying to keep a lady like position in her skirt at the same time.

"Serena is a very beautiful name. Of course it fits you perfectly." Diamond smiled when he noticed the light blush run across her cheeks. He had been quite taken with Ms. Stanton the moment he laid eyes on her. She was indeed one of the most beautiful women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was planning on asking her to dinner tonight in fact.

"Well thank you, that's very sweet." Finally gathering all the papers that fell the two started to discuss the designs Serena had already started on.

They might have been in there a total of thirty minutes before the door burst open.

"Alright pizza is here!"

Serena and Diamond looked up at the same time to see Andrew strut in with two boxes of pizza in hand. Serena glared while Diamond frowned. Andrew only looked nervous.

"Guess I should have knocked huh? I can wait outside." He was about to walk back out and shut the door when Diamond stood up.

"No it is quite alright. I need to be getting back anyways. Serena why don't we have dinner tonight, we can go over more details and it would be nice to get to know you better." Andrew didn't like this guy; he was clearly hitting on Serena, using work as an excuse to get her to go out with him.

"Of course, that would be great. Just leave the information with Paul my secretary when you leave. He will let me know the details. I will see you later tonight then." Serena smiled and they shook hands, Diamond had to take it one step further by kissing her hand, causing another blush to form across her face. After he left the room was silent, Serena in a slight daze, and Andrew in a not so happy brooding.

"Who was that?" Finally speaking up, Andrew placed the pizzas on the desk, before plopping down in the opposite chair the man was sitting in.

"That was Diamond Mason; he's a client of mine. Next time knock, this is my office you know." The two ate in silence which made Serena happy; she really didn't want to hear more about everyone's lives.

The rest of the day went by just like lunch, Serena working, Andrew looking over the contract and making plans for the designs for the restaurant. Before they both knew it, it was dark outside and Paul was reminding Serena of her plans for the night.

"Serena you do know this guy wants more than just to go over business right? He probably has things on his mind that well…he shouldn't!" The two were walking out of the building together, when Andrew decided to speak up. He still had the idea of an innocent Serena in mind, and the big brother protective shield quickly went into play.

"Andrew, I appreciate your concern I really do. But you really don't need to bother. If I'm lucky he has the same thing on mind that I do." Smirking at her surprised "friend" Serena got into her car and sped off towards her apartment. Leaving Andrew standing on the sidewalk with his mouth open.

* * *

Serena was supposed to meet Diamond at this well known but very private Italian restaurant in twenty minutes but she couldn't seem to find her heels. She was wearing a tight black dress that she probably wouldn't have worn on a business dinner but she wanted to make a great impression. Beside the man was gorgeous and she hadn't been on a date in a few months. This was exactly what she had been looking for. If she played her cards right, not only would she have a multimillion dollar contract but she might find a good man to date.

It was while she was on the floor looking under her bed did her doorbell ring, scaring and confusing her. Not many people knew where she lived, and those that did rarely showed up unannounced. Standing up she straightened her dress and made her way through the apartment, reaching the door just as the doorbell rang a second time.

"You only have to ring it….once." Standing at her door was none other than the very man she was supposed to be meeting.

"I'm sorry; I can be a bit impatient. One of my many flaws I am afraid." Diamond smiled charmingly before taking a moment to fully look her over. She was breath taking as always, only tonight she dressed up just for him. It made his hopes soar, asking her to dinner definitely was a great idea. He would have to send his thanks to her secretary for giving him the address to her apartment.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet you? Paul gave you my address didn't he?" Serena couldn't help but smile at the situation. She wasn't mad but shocked, inviting Diamond in she explained how she had lost her other shoe and it would only be a minute before they could leave.

"I thought it would be better to pick you up myself. Don't be mad at your secretary, I think it's better this way. Now we have more time together." He knew she could hear him, he was speaking quite loudly and she gave small responses. Finally after a few minutes she walked back into the living room where he stood, ready to go with both shoes on foot.

"You look very lovely tonight. I hope you like Italian food." Diamond led Serena to the restaurant he had reservations for, keeping his hand at a respectable position on her lower back.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well. And yes I love Italian food." The two were seated in a relatively private area. Diamond even pulled out her seat for her, loving how he can bring a blush to her face so easily.

"Serena, I must admit I did invite you to dinner other than just discussing business. I hope that doesn't make things awkward, it's just I rather be forward with you as I can sense you're the same. I like you and find you extremely attractive; I would like to possibly make this our first date." Diamond's intense blue eyes captivated Serena, she knew she was attracted to him as well but for him to put it out there so bluntly the moment they sat down made her even more anxious about their dinner.

"I feel the same, I mean I am very much attracted to you as well and though I don't think it's healthy to get involved personally with clients I don't think I will be able to stop myself. I would love for this to be our first date." Serena blushed and smiled in return to the one on Diamond's face. After settling the reason for the dinner and how they both would like to start something together, they proceeded to eat and enjoy their dinner together.

* * *

Andrew stared at the phone next to his bed, he knew any minute now Darien was going to call but he didn't know why he felt nervous. It wasn't like Darien still loved Serena, why would he care she was out on a "date" with another man? Seriously right it's been years, she's moved on she has a right to be with another man.

The phone rang and Andrew felt his heart stop. After talking some sense into himself he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Drew, change of plans I'm flying in, in the morning. I should arrive by 9am; did you get the contract signed yet?" Andrew was in shock, why was he flying in so soon! He wasn't supposed to arrive for another three days.

"Oh wow why so soon Dare? I've only been here a few days were still in the talking process of the contract it's not fully written up yet. She's going to back out the moment she sees you." Andrew was walking around the room in a panic, looking through his papers and trying to find Serena's personal number. It took him forever to get her cell number.

"I won't show myself until the contract is signed, but I feel it will be easier if I'm a part of the negotiations, like actually seeing the drafts and what not." With that said Andrew plopped down in the nearest chair, he could swear he felt a mild heart attack developing.

"Good, you scared me there for a second Dare. I would hate to bother Serena tonight anyways; she'd probably chew me up and spit me out for disturbing her date." It wasn't till he spoke that he realized he just blurted out the information he had been dreading to speak about to his friend.

"A date huh? Thought she was a workaholic, well if she has time to play around then I want the contract signed by tomorrow. See you in the morning." Yup the anger was perfectly clear in his friend's voice.

He always knew Darien never fully got Serena out of his system. No matter how much he claimed to "love" Raye.

That night was a long one for Andrew, getting all the paperwork together. He knew tomorrow would be a long one what with Darien flying in and possibly pestering him about every little detail, and Serena wouldn't be too happy with the progressive need to have her sign her sweet little name on the contract.

Yes definitely a mild heart attack by the end of this whole project. He would be lucky if he even made it home to see his family again.

"Oh No! I forgot to call Mina again! These women are going to be the end of me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: It's Just Business

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

Note: I just want to thank everyone for the Reviews! You guys are great and you're all inspiring me to write more on this story with your ideas and thoughts about the characters. I guess I will clear up a few things; YES Diamond is a good guy I hate the cliché with Diamond pretending to be nice. YES Serena does develop feelings for Diamond but in the end the story is a Serena/Darien fic. OK on with the story I DO NOT OWN anything!!

* * *

Paul looked at his boss with a frown on his face, he had been standing in her office in front of her desk for the past ten minutes and she still hadn't noticed him. She only sat there with a goofy grin and a dazed look. It was just weird.

"What's wrong with her?" Andrew came in about five minutes after Paul, the two of them stood there side by side looking at Serena hoping she would snap out of whatever daydream she was in.

"I don't know but maybe it has something to do with her date with Mr. Mason last night. She came in with a smile this morning and now she's like this." Andrew couldn't help but smile at that, it seemed to him that Serena was a cold and distant woman these days, seeing her in a love sick daze over a man was somewhat reassuring. It reminded him of better days, days when she was a carefree silly girl desperately in love with his best friend.

It was good that she was opening back up and developing feelings for someone, he wanted Serena to be happy. The contract and Darien popped back into Andrew's mind, slipping the smile right off his face; he didn't want to see Serena get hurt again. They were just starting to become friends again, he knew the moment Darien showed his face she would accuse him of tricking her and she would crawl back into that dark corner of hers again. No matter what however, he needed her to sign the contract today.

"Um Serena, how was your date last night? From the look on your face Mr. Mason must have been a real gentleman." The mention of last night and Diamond broke Serena right out of her daydream, which just so happened to revolve around Diamond. She blushed at being caught, how embarrassing losing control over herself in front of the boys.

"It was great, thank you. And yes he was a real gentleman, very polite and sweet. We are in fact going out again on Friday." Pretending to read some papers on her desk, the blush slowly receding, she tried not to make eye contact with Andrew. It was a bit strange talking about another man to your ex's best friend.

"Serena I know I've only been here a few days but my partner is flying in sooner than expected and he wants the contract to be signed so we can get straight into the plans and drafting. I hope it's not too inconvenient but I think the contract is pretty straight forward." Andrew felt a lump in his throat, he could admit to being a tad bit intimidated by the new Serena. When it came down to business she was a hard person to deal with.

"Today! Andrew you and your partner are not my only clients, in fact I am doing you more of a favor here. Mr. Mason is my top priority, his contract is my biggest one right now, and I could lose a lot of money if his new Hotel is not up and ready to go by the due date. A LOT of money!!" Serena was fuming, just a second ago she was in la-la land over last night and now she finds out she has to finish drawing up a contract by the end of the day.

"Um…yes I do realize that, I'm just relaying back the information. Please Serena! I really need it done by today, I'll make it up to I promise. Pleeaaseee!!" Serena couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes; Andrew was always good at looking adorable especially when he begged. Probably why Mina even started dating him in the first place, Serena could remember him pursuing her forever.

"Grr, alright just put away the puppy dog eyes you know what they do to people. If we get started now we can probably have it signed and ready to go by the end of the day. But you have to be serious, no games or fooling around. How did you even get into the restaurant business? Your partner must be one hell of a business man." Serena was not too happy with the situation, honestly who would want to be business partners with a goofball like Andrew?

Only one name popped into Serena's mind, but she knew Andrew wouldn't dare bring him into her life again. If that man was this secretive partner of Andrew's she didn't know how she would handle the situation. She looked long and hard at Andrew just then, watched him filter through his suitcase for the right papers. Noticed the tense look on his face, he was either very stressed or scared of something. Serena decided right then and there she would not run from this, she knew Darien was Andrew's partner. She would not let herself run anymore, this was her company, her new life and she was seeing an amazing man, there was no reason to run from him any longer. She would handle herself like a professional woman. Because that's all this was…just business.

* * *

Darien stared out the window to his hotel suite. LA was a beautiful city but extremely busy, packed with people and honking cars. He never would have thought Serena would move out here, she seemed like such a small town girl. What surprised him the most is how she just up and disappeared. He and the girls all figured she just needed some time, she never held a grudge for very long and no one suspected she would completely break ties with all her friends.

From what Andrew said about her she not only changed her life but she changed everything about herself as well. Darien was curious about this new Serena; he could only picture in his mind the girl he used to date. She was a pretty girl, sweet and very loving but after a few years that's all she was. He had hoped with time she would mature and grow with him, act more her age and suit him better, but she became more like a younger sister with an obsession than a girl friend. They hadn't even been intimate with each other, he used the excuse she wasn't ready when she constantly told him she was, because he couldn't see her that way. That was when things with Raye started up, they didn't intend for it to happen but after years of no physical encounters it just happened.

After the first time they couldn't help themselves, they eventually came up with excuses why they needed to be around each other and it turned into a secret romance. Darien saw in Raye what he wished he saw in Serena. Yes he loved Serena more than anything but what he felt with Raye was what a man should feel towards a woman.

A cell phone ringing tore Darien's gaze away from the outside world, bringing him back to the now and not the past. He remembered why he was going through with all this, not to bring back past issues but because he was a businessman and Serena Stanton was the best at her job.

"Is it done?"

"Yea and believe me she wasn't too thrilled. So what's the plan?" He could tell from his tone that Andrew was losing confidence with the situation. He couldn't blame him, Drew was always too caring when it came to Serena, probably even had a crush on her before Mina was introduced to him.

"Well I think the sooner the better. I still need to sign the contract as well. How about a dinner meeting tonight, tell her I will just have flown in and would like to sign and talk to her about some things at the same time." Looking through the clothes hanging up in the closet he picked out a nice suit and set everything up for after his shower. Things were going as planned so far, however he was somewhat nervous about her reaction. In the past Serena tended to being a bit dramatic well except that one time.

"Tonight? God Darien your pushing it don't you think. Is this really about the contract or do you want to see her more than you let on? I won't let you put her through hell again; she lost everything because of you. I'm sorry buddy but I'm on her side this time."

"This is about business, and don't forget that I didn't hurt her intentionally I care about Serena still and I would like to make amends just like you have. If were to be working together then I don't want it to be a tense atmosphere. So please Drew, set up the dinner tonight, some place nice and private." Darien hung up before Andrew could protest. It was true he wanted to see Serena; he wanted to be friends again.

* * *

"Hey Serena good news! My partner is flying in this afternoon and wants to have a dinner meeting tonight. Think that would be ok or too short of notice?

Serena could feel her eye twitch. Every time Andrew came back from a phone call he had another surprise, and they were always last minute stresses. Oh she knew for a fact now it was Darien. He always did like pushing her buttons even before they dated, the man was pure evil.

"Andrew I am really starting to hate you and your partner. You both have been nothing but thorns in my side. These plans better be top notch or I will hand over the project to one of my designers." She would love nothing more than to laugh in Darien's face when he showed her his plans for the restaurant. They would probably be boring and generic, just like Darien. Serena had a reputation to keep, her firm was the best in the business and she was at the top for a reason. She wouldn't taint her name and reputation for small designs.

"I know Sere I'm sorry, but He's the boss." Andrew tried to smile but failed, "If you want I can pick you up and we can be late together, make him wait a bit, and you will have a handsome man on your arm." He tried to look cute and charming but Serena just laughed. Not a bad idea though, making him wait, she would make sure she walked in looking damn good. The element of surprise would be on her side tonight not his.

"Alright Drew, it's a date. You make the reservations and pick me up at 8pm. Paul will give you my address. Now I must hurry home and get ready." Serena pat Andrew on the head as she walked past him, he always reminded her of a cute puppy.

* * *

On two complete opposite sides of town that evening, two very good looking individuals were getting ready for dinner. Dressing in their best, making sure they looked their best. Not knowing tonight would only go in the favor of the other. Each had a plan, a scheme, and some idea rolling around in their mischievous little heads. Only they would hardly come to play, for you see while the mind thinks one way, the body reacts another.

Darien looked at himself in the full length mirror positioned in the corner of his room; he was wearing his best suit, making him look as handsome as ever. His hair disheveled and falling into his dark blue eyes like always. Andrew told him the restaurant was classy but casual so he decided to forgo the tie and left the first button undone.

He couldn't help but feel foolish for wanting to look good enough to impress his ex. It had been five years since he last saw Serena, no matter the brief description Andrew had given him; he could only imagine the scrawny little girl with long blonde hair who loved to wear clothes that made her look younger than her real age. Serena had been a child at heart and she had no qualms about expressing it.

It made Darien smile thinking about how she would run and hug him the moment she saw him. He did miss her; he honestly had hoped she would forgive him and Raye and that they could remain friends. He hadn't expected her to leave everyone and everything behind.

Walking away from the mirror Darien grabbed his jacket and left the room, heading towards the restaurant where he would meet this new Serena and his business partner.

* * *

Andrew arrived earlier than expected which left him sitting in Serena's living room. Being the nosy man that he was he walked around the front half of her apartment. Noticing how bare it was, how un-Serena like it was. No pictures, no random color spurts like the fuzzy hot pink and green pillows she always loved. It was very plain in fact, the couch was white leather and there were mostly just neutral colors everywhere. It almost made one feel lonely and it just wasn't homey in the least bit.

"Well, how do I look?" Andrew looked up to where he heard the question. Only he couldn't seem to answer, she looked amazing, more beautiful than she did every day at work.

"You look amazing! I'm going to be the envy of every man tonight walking in with you on my arm." Serena laugh as Andrew puffed up his chest. She made sure she looked better than usual tonight. She wanted Darien's first look at her to be the same look Andrew had on his, mouth hung open and eyes wide. Oh yes, she would win this round.

She looked through every single article of clothing the moment she got home to figure out what to wear tonight. When she came across the white dress she knew it was the one. It was a mix between business and sexy. It went to right above her knees, the entire piece huge her body showing off her small waist, where a white and gold belt was attached, and preceded to show how her hips flared out. The top half showed just enough cleavage to be modest and the straps were about an inch thick and wrapped around her neck like a halter piece. She then decided to leave her hair down, letting the front pieces brush her shoulders. Her long layered bangs swept to the left and down the side. The top part of her back was bare. Her makeup was light and natural, only her eye liner was the most prominent to bring out her bright blue eyes.

"Are you ready Sere? We don't want to be too late now." Andrew held the door open for Serena and they walked out of her bare apartment, the only light left on, he noticed, was the one outside the door. Guess she got over her fear of the dark.

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, very classy but comfortable as well. The reservation was held under Serena Stanton, to make it easier to get a better table. One that upon request was set in the corner in a more quiet section of the restaurant. Darien had probably been seated ten minutes before he noticed two people walking towards him. He recognized Andrew right away, almost afraid to look at the woman.

"Darien! You're here already that's good. Um Serena I would introduce you to my partner but I'm afraid you two already know each other." Andrew shrunk back just in case she blew up at him, but both men were surprised when she held out her hand.

Darien would have shaken it had two things not taken over his mind beside the polite mannerism. First was the woman in front of him. He at first refused to believe it was her but when Andrew spoke her name he knew it had to be true. Standing in front of him was not the girl he knew, but the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was so much more than he expected. And second was the shock of her offering her hand to be shaken, as if their first meeting in five years was nothing but a usual business meeting with a stranger. She held no emotion on her face but her eyes held triumph, she could never truly keep her emotions from him not matter how hard she tried.

So she wanted to play that game, fine he would play and he would win. Taking her hand he made sure to completely grasp her small hand in his larger one. And when she tried to snatch it back he held it firmer. But Serena was not going to let him over power her. She dug her tiny nails into the palm of his, smirking his way when he pulled back quickly.

"I'm not surprised really; you two must think yourselves real clever." Serena let the cute waiter pull out her chair, smiling at him in thanks he blushed and stumbled over asking for their drinks.

The men each had something more on the strong side while Serena settled with wine.

"Well while were waiting on drinks why don't we talk about something other than work. I'm sure we can get onto the plans after dinner. We have all night after all." Andrew was nervous, this whole situation was stressful and he could hardly keep his heart rate under control. Darien was burning holes into Serena, sizing her up and down. And Serena was just looking irritated, more so than usual if that was possible.

"Yes I would love to hear about what has been happening in your life Serena. How are your parents? How is life for Serena Stanton these days?" Darien obviously was trying to get a rise out of her but it wasn't going to work, she wasn't a child anymore. She wasn't going to let him get under her skin like he did so many years ago.

"My parents are just fine, and life is great. Thank you for asking." Shooting him a tight smile in response.

"I think you can do better than that, what happened to loud mouth Serena? I remember when you could talk forever." Darien smirked when Serena narrowed her eyes at him. So she still had her feisty attitude.

Andrew could feel trouble, this was not going well. They were in their own little world, on the verge of chaos forgetting all about Andrew. But right before Serena could come up with some smartass retort the waiter brought their drinks.

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?" The waiter, who had earlier introduced himself as Eric, was pretty much talking to only Serena it seemed she had captured his attention fully. Of course with her flirting how could she not.

"I think we will need a few more minutes, unless everyone is ready?" Serena looked from the waiter towards only Andrew. She honestly could care less if Darien knew what he wanted; he could starve for all she cared really.

After they all gave their order, a double take on Darien's part when Serena only ordered the salmon with a side salad, there was another awkward silence between them. Darien was filled with mixed emotions, half wanting to fall back into the way things were before they dated and half wanting to just get straight to business.

"Well enough of this, let's get these plans drafted up before the food gets here." Serena pulled out a pad and pen from her purse, ready to jot down or draw out anything mentioned. She always came prepared.

"Right, Darien, it's your big idea why don't you go over the details then. I think Serena has heard my voice long enough this week." The two shared a smile, remembering the week they shared together, Serena would never get used to Andrew's ramblings.

"Fine. First I want to point out that it is highly important that the place be classy but comfortable. I want this place to be where anyone can eat at not just the rich. So I want it to be nice and spacey, classy but not over the top where it's stuffy." The whole time Serena was writing in her pad, looking very much the professional that she was.

After awhile most of the smaller details were discussed and still things were tense. The two only spoke of the restaurant and even then Darien did most of the talking. Serena wanting to keep things minimal on her part, and keeping eye contact was an absolute negative.

"Hey I'll be right back, Mina is calling me. I'll be outside for a bit." Andrew excused himself from the table, glad for the interruption. He hated to see the two of them like that; they were always talking even before they got together. It was either arguing over something stupid and name calling or laughing about something else.

"So Drew tells me you're seeing one of your clients, how is that working for you?" Things might not have changed much about Darien's appearance, he was still as handsome as she remembered, but damn if the man hadn't broken out of his quiet shell.

"Things are going great, he's a good man. Not that it's any of your business." Serena wished Andrew would hurry back, she hated being alone with Darien. God knows she didn't want him to bring up Raye or the other girls.

"It might not be, but I would like to be friends again at least. We're going to be working closely together for who knows how long and I think we should leave the past in the past." Darien decided to just put it out there, speak his thoughts and hopefully she would finally forgive him. But looking closely he realized it might take longer than expected, he saw her jaw clenching, she always did that when she was pissed.

"For as long as this business arrangement lasts I will be civil towards you, I will deal with the time I must be in your presence, and I will try to be as polite as possible. But you and I, Darien, are not and will not ever be friends. I have new friends and yes the past is in the past where it belongs and deserves to be. I have no need of it making its face known. So stay out of my private life and keep yours to yourself." Serena stared right into his shocked blue eyes, happy to be the one in control for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Second Chances?

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

* * *

A beautiful pregnant blonde couldn't keep this secret any longer. It was eating away at her, her husband really should know by now that he can't trust her with important information especially if it was top secret.

"LITA!!!" The tall brunette ran out of the kitchen in a hurry, since Andrew was away on business she decided to stay with her pregnant friend to make sure nothing happened while she was alone.

"What is it!? Is it time? Ok calm down we need to pack, where is that bag…" Mina watched as her friend ran around in a craze, she was worse than Andrew was.

"No, no everything is fine Lita. The baby isn't coming yet. But I just got off the phone with Andrew and I have the juiciest piece of info ever!" The brunette stopped short at what she was doing and sat down in relief, she honestly didn't think she could handle it if the baby was coming yet. But gossip she could handle, so they both agreed to call the other girls and then Mina would dish out.

"You call Amy and I'll call Raye." Before they both knew it the other women were sitting in the living room crowded around, not expecting what they were about to be told.

* * *

"You know I expected you to be more mature, but you just turned into a bitter bitch didn't you?" Darien didn't want this conversation to lead down this road but he knew the only way to get Serena to open up was to get her angry; she tended to spurt out the most random things when mad.

"Well we can't all be perfect like you now can we? I'm sure you're used to bitchy woman what with being with Raye and all." Serena could not believe he had the balls to call her a bitch, where the hell did he get off thinking he could speak to her that way, after everything he put her through.

"I never said I was perfect Serena, and I apologized for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you but damn it stop being like this. It's been years since that night." The two were now leaning forward whispering harshly when Andrew walked back up to the table and sat down.

"So what did I miss?" Andrew noticed how angry they both were, Serena looking ready to walk out and Darien ready to tie her down.

"Nothing Drew, how is Mina doing?" Darien looked towards his friend, wanting a lighter conversation for now.

"She's good, says she's starting to crave the weirdest things but Lita is staying with her and though she puts up a fight, she makes her whatever she wants." The two men laughed, which made Serena tick. She did not want to sit here and listen to them talk about everyone like she wasn't there. How did her life get twisted around like this?

The waiter brought the check and was in the process of handing it to one of the guys when she snatched it from his hand, gave him her credit card not even caring how much it was and told him to be quick about it.

"Serena I was going to pay for that, it was my idea for this dinner." Darien was shocked to see her snatch the check and hand over her card. She really wanted away from him.

"If I left it up to you two, we would be here longer than I would like. I'm happy for your Andrew really I am, but I do not want to go down memory lane. So when he returns with my card I will be taking my leave. I have business meetings all day tomorrow with other clients so call Paul to schedule another meeting." Standing up from her seat Serena started to gather her things just in time for the check to be brought back, she signed it, said bye and walked off.

"Dude what the hell did you say to her while I was gone?" Andrew never saw Serena that pissed off before; sure she got agitated with him easily but never like that.

"Don't worry about it; just head back to the hotel I'll give you a call in the morning. I'm going to catch up to her." Darien stood up leaving a shocked Andrew back at the table. This night was just horrible.

* * *

"WHAT!!??" Mina had to scoot back from the shouts. Three women shouting in your face was not pleasant.

"Like I said, they are with her right now. Apparently she took over her father's company and is the top architect designer. I even looked her up while you were heading over; she's very well known I'm surprised we didn't hear about this sooner. So that's where Andrew is, He's in LA and Darien just got there today. She is going to be designing their new restaurant." Mina looked at each woman and saw different reactions.

Lita looked slightly angry and worried at the same time, probably because she was the most protective of Serena, they had been extremely close. She hated Darien for the longest time for what he did to Serena but she never expected her to never speak to any of them again. Lita was in bad shape for awhile because of it. Didn't leave the house for a month straight, it got pretty bad.

Amy looked calculating as always, she pretty much stayed out of the situation but when Serena left she dived head first into her studies, hardly even hung out with the rest of the girls until they dragged her out of her apartment. She secretly always knew where Serena was and what the girls didn't know was that she was keeping tabs on her just in case she needed her. But Serena had her life under control it seemed.

Raye was the one who took it the hardest. All the girls blamed her at first wondering how she could do such a thing to their sweet friend. But it wasn't just her fault it was Darien's as well. She was in shock that Darien would go see Serena; she knew Serena didn't ask for this job and that Darien and Andrew probably sought her out and even tricked her into the job. If Serena wouldn't speak to the girls she definitely wouldn't volunteer to spend time with Darien.

"What else did he say?"

"How is she?"

"Did she ask about us?"

The girls all started to bombard her with questions; of course Mina was excited to hear about what was really going on. But she was worried just like the rest of them, sadly she knew the answers to their questions, she made sure to ask.

"Well he said she looks completely different, that she's grown into a beautiful, strong woman. That she has a lot going on for her, she is very busy with work and is pretty much a workaholic. But he said she seems detached, not like her old self at all. That she keeps to herself, that her apartment is very dull and just she's not Sere anymore. But apparently she just started dating someone and he saw a spark of her old self again. But no she doesn't ask about us, in fact he said she hates hearing about the past and all of us. He says he can tell she's still holding a grudge." The last part Mina said sadly, it hurt to know Serena didn't want to hear about her family, she made her the God mother of her children after all.

"It's my entire fault, you guys I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen." The girls looked on as Raye started to cry; she never got over the situation and blamed herself for everything. It was probably why things never worked out between her and Darien. It really was a waste.

* * *

"SERENA!" Darien chased the blonde beauty down the street; she could walk really fast in a pair of heels. Something he never expected of the clumsy girl.

"Darien I really do not want to speak to you anymore." Serena kept walking knowing she needed to catch a cab to get to her apartment. But if she stopped now he would catch up to her. Too late, she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist and pull her back.

"Look I'm sorry about the bitch comment, I deserve it and I'm sorry again and again for what I did to you. But you can't blame everyone else, what did the girls do to deserve this treatment?" Darien had yet to let her go; taking notice of how soft and smooth her skin was under his touch. Serena glared at him but was too lost in her anger as his question, that she completely forgot he was holding her hand.

"They knew! Why would I want to be friends with people who would keep such a secret from me? They don't deserve my friendship, my trust when I was not worth the truth! I don't want to be friends with woman who pick the side of a back stabbing whore!" Something inside of Serena finally broke.

She didn't get angry when she found out, she didn't cry in front of anyone anymore. She refused to let her emotions take over, they only caused pain. She gave this man everything, and he threw it back in her face. She was a great friend to those girls, only to have one sleep with her boyfriend and the others keep it from her. But now, right now in this moment looking up at him, staring into his beautiful dark blue eyes, the same eyes that haunted her for years, something broke. The dam finally caved in and the tears that were held back for five years broke free.

"I was nothing but the best I could be for everyone! I put everyone else first, their needs, your needs! For what? To be cheated on, thrown aside like garbage, to have my closest friends lie to me? Why should I forgive any of you?" She was really crying hard now, the tears brightening her blue eyes, and while it broke his heart into small shattered pieces, he couldn't help but think how absolutely gorgeous she looked. He realized, that Serena was the most beautiful when she was emotional.

"I'm sorry, the girls wanted to tell you. But they said it would be best if Raye and I did it. They stopped speaking to Raye, told her and I if we didn't tell you they would. That's when we decided to, they were right. It was hurting everyone to let it go on like that. Please Serena, you have to forgive them, they didn't hide anything from you." Serena shook her head as she cried; it was like once the dam broke it couldn't be seal up again. She couldn't stop them from falling.

"I can't, I've moved on from that life. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I don't want to let people walk all over me anymore! I'm strong and independent now, I like who I am." Darien was half shocked and half happy when Serena allowed him to hold her.

"I don't want to be her anymore." He knew who she was talking about, the girl everyone used to love and adored. The sweet, caring, carefree, clumsy girl she used to be. But couldn't she be both?

"There was nothing wrong with that girl; she was the most caring, lovable girl I had ever known. She was loved by everyone, you can mix who you are now and who you were then can't you?" Darien thought he was reaching her, thought things were going in a positive direction. She opened up to him some, expressed her feelings, five years late, but better late than never. Then he noticed she stopped crying. She was pushing away from him.

"Why should I be someone I hate for other people's sake?"

* * *

Raye didn't know what to think, she hated herself for the longest time for what she did. After a few years she realized it was because she was lonely, she loved Darien like a brother just like the other girls. But they both needed something and things just happened. They confused their sexual relationship, their intimate bond that only they shared, with love. And in the process it destroyed every other bond she had established. She and Darien were so similar and understood each other; they began to realize that they didn't want to be together that way anymore. Darien became miserable, the sex stopped completely, and with Serena gone she knew why Darien backed away.

"I think this is good, I think this is their second chance and this time it will work. I feel it, I think we're all going to get a second chance. Let them be for now, we will get our time with her soon." All the girls looked at Raye; they could only hope she was right.

"Raye is right, if things fix between her and Darien, then we will show up and fix things with her to. Besides she can't say no to Lita's cookies." All the girls laughed, for the first time in a long time they all let worries leave their minds and just had a girl's night.

* * *

"Because I can tell you're not truly happy. I see it, you forget Serena, that I know you better than anyone. I see the misery in your eyes, the hatred, and I think in some way you miss being who you were. You can't tell me you don't miss the girls, your parents, being that girl." Darien grabbed Serena's shoulders, mainly any excuse to keep that contact.

"She wasn't good enough, not for you, not for me." So that was it, he broke her, he destroyed her. He was the reason she hated who she was.

"I'm a better woman now, men want me finally. I'm desired for once, I don't have to beg and convince men for attention. I get whatever and whoever I want." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He remembered when they were younger how she would touch him and try to tease him but he would always push her away. This was his fault, perhaps if he had just given in things wouldn't have gone the way they did. Anger and jealousy pulsed through his veins, he might have pushed her away but he never wanted her first time to be with another man.

"So now you just give yourself up to anyone. Maybe if you didn't dress like a child back then I would have given it to you, because we both know how bad you wanted." It came out before he realized what he was saying. He was so stupid! He was never a jealous man, not even when they dated did he get upset when guys flirted with Serena. He took her love for granted, believing she would never cheat on him.

"Yea I wanted it so bad, but that doesn't matter because just like you I got it somewhere else." Serena pushed free from Darien and then slapped him across the face just as quickly as she turned and walked off.

Darien stood there holding his cheek, seething in anger. Watching her finally hail a cab and disappearing in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Chili Cheese Fries

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

Note: You guys are all AWESOME!! I love your reviews they are keeping me going and wanting to write more. In fact CHIBAMAMORUSGIRL your reviews are very much appreciated, thank you for everything you say and all of you for letting me know how this story affects you. MORE CHAPTERS yay!!

* * *

When Serena finally made it home she slammed the door behind her and stomped towards her bedroom. Nearly tore her dress in the process of taking it off and probably would need to go on another hunt later for her shoes that she kicked off.

Walking to the bathroom in only her underwear she looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was so painful; it showed a grown, beautiful woman who was broken, eyes that were red and brimming with unfallen tears.

Why couldn't the past stay where it belonged, and why no matter what she achieved he was always there to make her feel unworthy? Darien Shields before, during and now after dating is still capable of tearing her apart. She hated him, she hated her past, and she hated herself.

Looking into her reflection she confessed her pain, her anger, and her desires. She confessed to feeling torn and broken by the one man she gave her heart to, hating him for stepping back into her life and hating herself for wanting to prove to him she didn't need him.

But most of all she hated herself for still wanting him, still finding him the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on.

Well no more! Why should she feel this anger and pain anymore? It's been five years, she needed to move on, get over it finally. Stop letting one man rule her emotions and her life. Feeling determined and strong she stood up and for the first time in a long time smiled a true smile.

"The past is the past, and there is a man waiting for you." Diamond was a beautiful man; one that she could tell would be good for her. Starting tomorrow no more anger, no more sorrow. She realized on her way home that half of the argument was true. She didn't want to be her old self anymore but perhaps being in-between who she was now and who she once was wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to smile, to laugh, to enjoy life every now and then. She wasted five years being bitter, and for what?

Nothing.

* * *

Darien paced back and forth in his hotel room, his blood boiling. Dinner did not go as planned, Serena was not supposed to look that damn sexy and she even slapped him! This business deal was going to be hell he could just tell.

But damn if she didn't look amazing, so graceful and mature. It turned him on but unnerved him at the same time. He could feel his blood pumping, his heart racing, tonight went bad but it excited him. Fighting with her again brought back memories. Times when he teased her about her grades, her hair, her clumsiness, he missed the old days.

Sitting on his bed he raked his hands through his hair, growled in frustration and fell backwards. He regretted what he did with Raye, what he did to Serena. And he wanted to make amends but it was clear Serena wouldn't forgive him so easily.

Then he remembered the last thing she said to him, she wasn't innocent anymore. He shouldn't have assumed she would never sleep with anyone, she was 27 now a grown woman. But it still made him angry; he wanted to kill the men she has been with. But what right did he have? He turned her away when she all but begged him to be her first. This was his punishment; he had been so stupid all those years ago.

"Damn it!" His only intentions were for her to forgive him, for them to be at least friends again. But now he was confused, he pushed her away when they were younger, but now when she wants nothing to do with him, he can't help but want her back. And now she's dating another man, what was he supposed to do?

It broke his heart to see her break in the street, to see her cry. It was like everything from five years ago was coming out, she held it all in and it finally broke free. She was so angry, and she had been alone for so long with no one to comfort her. He hated that he caused this.

He swore right then and there he would fix it, new or old Serena, he would gain her trust and her forgiveness again. He would take away her pain, even if it took another five years.

* * *

The entire building was in a gossip uproar, they had seen their strong willed-never smiles for anything boss walk in with the biggest smile on her face and saying good morning to whoever dared to cross her path. The rumors flooded in.

"I heard she is dating Mr. Mason, you know the Mason account, yea him. He's super rich, and super hot, that's probably why she's all smiles. Boss lady finally got her some." A group of girls huddled in another girl's cubical; giggles were heard all over the office.

"Well I heard it had something to do with that Andrew guy who's been in her office the past week. Maybe she's getting it on with both of them!" Even more giggling sounded.

"No! I saw this man walk in with Andrew earlier this morning, Tall, Dark and Handsome. He's the new Shield's account; I would be all smiles if I had to see him every day." The giggles suddenly stopped.

"When? I want to see this guy; it's not fair Ms. Stanton gets all the hunks to herself." After awhile it was spreading that the boss was getting intimate with at least one of the three men on the two accounts. Why else would a woman suddenly be all smiles and nice to everyone?

Serena walked past Paul, who she noticed looked nervous, and walked right into her office. She ignored the two men sitting in front of her desk at first, pretending to not notice them; in fact she was hoping they would disappear. By the time she sat down and got comfortable enough to look up at them, they were still there.

"I don't believe I have an appointment with you gentlemen." Serena chanted the same thing over and over in her mind, "be polite, smile, don't look bothered," but it only held back her true emotions. Inwardly she was seething, she specifically told them she was busy all day and to make an appointment with Paul. It was honestly no surprise that they were sitting in her office looking like they belonged.

Of course Andrew did look a tad bit guilty; Darien on the other hand had that trademark smirk on his face, the one she grew to hate with a passion growing up. Oh how she wished she could jump across her desk and tackle him to the ground, her hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing the arrogant life out of him.

Darien saw her jaw clench, and her lips twitch, a classic sign she was faking her politeness. He could almost see the images in her mind, but he would not pester her too much. He was here to win her forgiveness and to start that he would need her to at least like him enough to be in his presence.

"We wanted to come by and invite you to lunch with us. Go over some ideas and get started as soon as possible. Of course I also wanted to come see your office, it's a bit different to see you all dressed up in business attire sitting behind a big CEO desk. I half expected to see more life in your office, some colorful paintings or some bunny pillows on the couch." Darien cracked another smile at her narrowed eyes, he just couldn't help but teasing her it was his favorite hobby back in their adolescent days after all.

"Color is distracting. You have seen my office, you may leave now and I will get back to you on that lunch. Good day gentlemen." Serena looked back to her desk, going through her files, and ignoring her mail once again. She never seemed to look at it till half way through the day.

Slowly rising from his chair, Darien nudged Andrew towards the door, a clear sign he wanted some alone time with Serena.

He stared at her for a moment, she was ignoring him again, something he really didn't enjoy. Walking closer towards her desk he placed his large hands on the class top, surveying her clean, bland desk, seeing the lack of anything remotely personal on it. In fact her entire office was bland.

"No pictures?"

"What do you want Darien? I am a busy woman; I have things to do, no time to be squabbling with you right now." The two glared at each other for a moment, trying to see who would back down first, their favorite game from when they were teenagers.

"No need to be snappy, just a simple question. So easily flustered Serena, guess not everything changes." The glaring continued, teasing on Darien's end, hatred on Serena's. But then she did something that shocked him, she looked away.

"Like I said, I don't have time for childish games. I have a meeting in five minutes, I will meet you at one for lunch, give Paul the information." Darien stood there for a second; she never looked away first, never without a fight or an argument. She even accused him of cheating a few times before. But never willingly would she look away. She even agreed to lunch without a fight.

He left without a word, and she didn't even bother looking up. The door shut and she was alone for a short amount of time. However her next guest would be a welcomed one.

* * *

Andrew sat in the waiting room outside Serena's office waiting for Darien when he noticed another man making his way towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Ferguson! I see you have been kicked out once again. What has her upset today?" Diamond Mason stood not even five feet before him, smiling like he had not a care in the world. Why would he? Good looking man, wealthy and Serena Stanton was his girlfriend.

"Mr. Mason, good to see you again. I haven't upset Serena today, just stopped by with my partner to set up a lunch appointment. It was he in fact who kicked me out." Andrew saw the concern in Diamond's eyes. Probably wondering why Darien would want to discuss anything with Serena alone.

It was then that Darien walked out the door, he came to stand next to the other two men, and when Diamond and Darien made eye contact something clicked. It wasn't needed to be said but they knew who the other was. Some primal male instinct most likely, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Uh…Mr. Mason this is Darien Shields…" He was cut off, the two men had reached out for handshakes when Andrew started the introductions, but it would seem they were in some sort of another world. One where men shake hands with all the power they could muster, appearing on the outside as two men trying to size up the other on how strong he was, but on the inside they were territorial lions going at it for dominance.

"….Serena's ex." Darien squeezed harder, smirking.

"And uh Darien this is Diamond Mason he's…" again cut off by the macho men of savage land.

"…Serena's new boyfriend." It was Diamond's turn to squeeze harder, returning the smirk.

Andrew rolled his eyes, these two were morons. Of course Darien was much larger than Diamond, but the man could hold up his end just as well. They were pretty much equal.

"Ok well Mr. Mason it was good seeing you again, Darien and I have some business to attend to and I'm sure Serena is waiting for you in her office. You know how she is about time." The two men let go of the others hand, nodded and quietly walked away from each other leaving Andrew standing where he was confused.

* * *

Diamond knew he had nothing to worry about when he entered Serena's office. The moment she looked up and saw him her eyes sparkled and her face brightened with a smile. If he had competition, it was minimal at best.

"Diamond! You're early; I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes." Serena was shocked to see her boyfriend enter her office. Hopefully he didn't run into Darien but even so they two probably wouldn't know who the other was so nothing to worry about.

"Well I figured we could use the extra time to just talk and spend together. I would ask you to lunch but apparently I missed my chance, your already booked it seems." Diamond smiled as he pulled Serena to him, molding her body against his, it felt perfect to him. Their body's seemed to be made for each other.

"Oh I really do wish you asked first, I much rather spend my lunch time with you instead of those two morons." Diamond burst out laughing, surprising Serena in the process. She had never heard him laugh like that; it made her want to laugh. So the two laughed together, making her feel like her new start was really worth it.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I must admit I was a bit worried at first, considering your new client was your ex and all." Serena looked up sharply, he knew? Darien must have opened his big fat mouth, the jerk! What did he think he was doing, exposing her past to other people, her boyfriend especially?

"I honestly didn't even know he was Andrew's partner until last night. The two tricked me into signing the contract and then I show up for the dinner meeting and there he was." It made Diamond smile; she was just so adorable trying to convince him that she would never have agreed to it. He knew he could trust her; it was obvious she had no feelings for this Darien or wants to be around him any longer than necessary.

"Serena, it's alright. I trust you." Serena lifted up on her toes and softly pressed her lips to Diamond's, the two stood in each other's arms enjoying their moment together before finally agreeing to get some work done.

* * *

Hours later Paul walked in to see Serena working away as fast as possible, he knew she was over booked right now. Too many contracts to work on and she had to oversee all the designs for the drafts of other designers.

"Ms. Stanton its nearing one and you have that lunch meeting with Mr. Shields and Mr. Ferguson."

Growling Serena dropped her pen, she had almost wished Paul would forget to remind her. But she knew that would never happen, he was very good at his job after all.

"Alright where is it?" She was expecting something fancy or at least business casual but what she got was neither.

* * *

Standing in front of the diner, Serena rolled her eyes. Of course Darien would make plans to meet at a fast food diner. Where, Serena walked in, calories walked out.

Walking in she looked around to find the two men, and spotted them in a corner booth in the back. At least it was somewhat secluded from the rest of the noisy crowd.

"I bet you find this funny don't you Shields?" Of course he did, he nearly laughed when he looked up in fact, but didn't knowing it would only prove to piss her off even more. She looked positively stressed to be in the place.

"Whatever do you mean Stanton? This place just so happens to have the best chili cheese fries and if I recall, chili cheese fries were your favorite." Damn him if he didn't know her like the back of his hand. Her biggest weakness was chili cheese fries.

"Fine, but they had better be good and I mean the best damn fries I will ever eat do you hear me shields?" Frustrated she sat her briefcase down and slid in next to Andrew, glaring at the dark headed man.

"Oh I bet you they make you moan the moment they hit your mouth." A challenged was put on the table, and the old Serena awoke from her hiding place. If it was two things Serena never said no to it was chili cheese fries and a challenge from Darien Shields. She couldn't even hold herself back from it. Before she knew it she taking the bait.

"You're on! Twenty bucks says I don't make a sound."

Andrew smiled between the two, things got off to a rocky start but it almost seemed as though everything was going in a giant circle, and these two were right back to being teenagers who loved nothing more than to torment each other.

"Yea well, doing whatever I say for an hour says you will!" of course Serena agreed without thinking about what he just said, earning a shocked glance from Andrew and a smirk from Darien.

"Wait you tricked me!" Yup it was back to square one with these two.

Andrew tried to remember the last time this happened, it ended badly he remembered. Darien made Serena drink chocolate milk shakes till she turned green, and then jog in place till she actually threw up. It was rather disgusting really.

"You agreed, so it's done you can't back out now…" Darien was pretty excited, he felt like he was 20 all over again. But Serena was fuming she would win if it was the last thing she did, there was no way she was going to drink 10 chocolate milk shakes again.

The three sat in silence until the waitress brought out their orders, placing a heaping pile of chili cheese fries in front of Serena. She almost started to drool they looked so yummy; she couldn't remember the last time she ate chili cheese fries much less a single fry.

Trying with all her might to make not one sound she slowly lifted a fry covered in chili sauce and melted cheddar cheese, Darien and Andrew watching intensely. It seemed as if the entire diner went silent as that single, piled high fry slowly made its way towards Serena mouth.

Silence broke the moment the fry touched her taste buds, and Darien cheered in victory. Serena on the other hand was in chili cheese fry heaven and quickly started scarfing down the rest of the fries not caring that she just lost. She had found her nirvana, after years of trying to look after her diet, being miserable with fat free and low calorie foods, Serena finally realized what her life had been missing all along.

To hell with eating healthy! She was going to eat whatever she wanted again and she was going to enjoy it. So what did Serena do? She ordered another chili cheese fry, a cheese burger, a chocolate milkshake and a piece of pie.

"It's good to see you got your appetite back." Serena looked at Darien, she still disliked him with a passion but she would admit to only herself that she was grateful to him in this moment.

And had she stopped eating to really think about it, she would realize that he was helping her find herself again. But fries weren't going to warrant her forgiveness, it wouldn't be that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: A Phone Call

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

Note: Amazing Reviews once again, you guys are just simply amazing! I'm really glad everyone likes the story and are able to connect to it in some way.

* * *

"You lost the bet." Stuffing more fries into her mouth, Serena ignored the smug man in front of her who she could tell was smirking triumph.

"So let's see, what will I have you do?" Damn pompous asshole that he was probably would have her do something outrageous and she would let him know just how much of a bitch she could be these days.

"How about to start off you take the rest of the day off." Darien knew she would refuse but it wouldn't hurt to try, a little play never hurt anyone.

"No I have things to do." Serena was more preoccupied with her burger at this point, enjoying its savory fatty goodness. Oh how she missed fattening food, she didn't care at this point if she gained twenty pounds, ok well she would, but she would enjoy it!

"You have to. It's the rules; you have to do anything I say." Darien leaned forward and propped his chin on his hands watching the animal in front of him devour the innocent burger like she hadn't eaten in years.

"I only have to listen to you for an hour, not the whole day." Ha! Smartass thought he could trick her; well she was smarter than that.

Darien leaned back, a smug look still plastered all over his sexy chiseled face, oh how she wished she could throw her chocolate milkshake into it. Watch as it slid down his perfectly carved cheek bones and smooth skin all over his expensive suit. Would probably taste sweeter than the shake itself but no she would control her actions and keep her imagination of his torture to herself.

"You have to do whatever I say within an hour. I'm telling you to take the day off." He had her now, sure it was pushing it but let her fight her way out of it. He almost had to bite his lip from the strained look on her face, but it was worth it.

"Fine, but only if you and Andrew leave me alone all day tomorrow. I do have a business to run you know." Serena thought back on her last actual day off, she couldn't remember it in fact it must have been months or maybe it was last year sometime. So far this game of his wasn't so bad.

"Alright deal, now what else can I make you do. And remember you have to do them." The waitress approached and Darien snatched up the check and paid before Serena even had the chance to see it. He didn't want a repeat of the other night.

Andrew shook his head, "Darien, don't do anything too drastic now, I'm getting a bit tired of the arguments and I don't want to witness Serena puking again."

Of course Andrew was enjoying the difference in attitude between his hostile friends but he could only take so much. If he really needed to he would interfere, no need for a death on his hands.

"Don't worry Drew, I doubt Ms. Stanton here could even down that many milkshakes now."

It was clearly another challenge but thankfully Serena was smarter and more mature than that. She didn't even want to drink that many or give Darien anymore excuses to make her do what his arrogant mind came up with.

"That's a challenge I won't be tricked into."

Darien frowned, there went his amusement, unless he made her, but she would probably get up and leave if he did. She really was being a good sport and playing along after all. Just then a brilliant idea popped into his head, if it turned out well it would be good for Serena.

"Next order I have for you….You have to call Amy."

He watched as her head shot up, her eyes glared in shock and he almost thought she would scream at him.

Serena stared at him; she couldn't believe he actually just said that. The nerve of him to make her call one of those girls!

What would she even say?

It would be completely awkward and probably not much to be said. Would Amy want to even speak to her?

Was she still angry at them? They did keep the information of what happened from her, but Darien said it was only because they wanted him and Raye to tell her. This was too confusing and she didn't know what to do.

She tried to remember the smart, short haired girl she once was friends with. She was probably some successful doctor now, wouldn't even answer the phone from being too busy. And he only said to call, not to leave a message or call until she picked up. But did she actually want to speak to her? And if she did pick up what then?

She may not forgive Darien or Raye but maybe it was time to start forgiving others. She pretty much forgave Andrew, it was hard not to after all. And he was married to Mina, the least she could do would be to hear their sides of the story. She never gave them that chance and it's been so long.

Last night she said she would try to enjoy life more and stop being too angry and cold. She really did miss having friends, at least someone to talk to. Maybe this wasn't too much of a bad idea. It wasn't things were going to be just like they used to be it's just a phone call.

"Alright, what's her number?"

Darien and Andrew both were in shock, they hadn't expected her to agree but they were happy she did.

* * *

Amy was just getting home from a 24 hour shift from the hospital and was very much looking forwards to a hot bath and her comfy bed. She barely made it out of her scrubs when her phone rang. She almost decided to just let the machine get it but a feeling told her she should answer.

"Hello?" It was quiet for a second, but she heard breathing and some noise in the background.

"Amy?"

She knew that voice, had been waiting for five years to hear it again. She couldn't hold back the tears, or the smile that appeared. She didn't care how tired she was, how much her body ached. This moment was more important than any of that.

"Serena is that you? Please tell me that's you."

"Yes, it's me. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Amy almost laughed; she would walk out in the middle of surgery for this phone call if she had to.

"Of course not. I'm in complete shock right now; you have no idea how happy I am that you're calling me Serena." On the other end Serena couldn't help but smile, yes this was a good idea. She missed Amy and it was clear that it had been too long for both of them.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, but with what happened I felt justified in my actions. I didn't want to think about anyone else but myself. I just realized that I was wrong, that I was hurting more people than just myself by walking away. I want to hear your side of the story Amy. I need to." Serena had decided this conversation was best in a secluded area and so she went into the ladies room, where Darien couldn't follow.

"Oh Serena…I'm so sorry for what happened, I don't blame you at all for walking out. I was hurt that you didn't come to me or keep in contact but I can understand why. It must have sounded horrible to hear that we all knew and didn't speak up." For a moment everything was silent.

The two thinking back on that day so many years ago, for Serena the heartache of knowing the friends she held so dear to her were keeping something so important from her. For Amy it was the guilt for agreeing to keep out of it. Perhaps if she stood up and said something things would have been different.

"We found out, and we threatened to tell you. Serena I wanted to tell you so bad, Lita and Mina to but Mina thought it would be best to hear it from Darien and Ray. We thought you wouldn't believe us unless it was them." Amy sat down on her bed, cradling the phone against her head as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"They agreed to tell you the next night, it wasn't like we knew for very long. We all felt horrible, none of us got any sleep worrying about you. We even rushed over after Darien called saying you left." The tears were running down both their faces by this time, such memories were not good ones and finally they felt relieved to get it all out in the open.

Serena hated herself for punishing not only herself but her best friends. Sure she wished they had told her but back then she was so enamored with Darien perhaps they were right, that she would accuse them of lying. That Darien would never do such a thing, because then that's what she believed. If she had only just went to them for an explanation.

"I don't regret leaving, or anything I've done to become who I am. I'm not the same; I'm not weak and gullible. I won't allow anyone to hurt me anymore. But I do regret not calling sooner." Once again the dam broke, and the flood came. Only this time the emotions she felt and expressed weren't angry and painful, they were happy and full of relief. Like a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

The conversation lasted another ten minutes, ending with the two of them agreeing to speak at least once a day, to build their friendship back up.

Serena walked of out the ladies room feeling confident, she had a bright smile on her face and the sparkle was back in her eyes. She was happy to get back in touch with her friends, she felt relieved to get things off her chest, to get rid of the anger.

The only thing to do now? Make Darien sorry he ever made her walk out in the first place.

If it wasn't for him she would still have her friends, but then again if it wasn't for him she would still be a clumsy crybaby not a mature professional woman with a successful business. That didn't mean he was getting off easy, oh no, she would make his entire trip here hell and regret ever breaking her heart. She would make him think he was winning and then turn around and throw it all in his face when he least expects it.

Walking towards the table, Darien in her eye sight, her stride became more confident, more womanly. She was going to make him beg for forgiveness if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Darien decided making her call Amy was enough for him; he didn't want to push her too much. Maybe patching things up with the girls would make her a little less hostile towards him. Make her see that he's trying to help her.

In his mind everything was going great so far, she was smiling and laughing and talking more, of course it was all aimed towards Andrew and other people. She was still barely acknowledging him. But it was a start, one that he would gladly watch from the sidelines…for now.

Then his phone rang.

He saw who it was and tried to ignore it.

"Darien you better answer that it could be someone important." Of course he knew it was no one important. But he knew if he didn't answer they would ask who it was, and if he did answer it might turn the entire mood sour. Making the choice to answer and excuse himself he stood up and answered.

"Hello?" He could feel his jaw tighten to the point of being painful as he walked outside.

"Darien? It's Raye."

Of course he knew it was her, he couldn't forget her number no matter how much he tried.

"What do you want Raye? I told you not to call me anymore." After they broke up they decided it would probably be better for everyone if they stayed away from each other. Of course over the years they ran into one another from time to time and Raye had a nasty habit of calling him when she was in trouble or needed a friend. The girls kind of drifted from her a bit after everything that happened.

"How is she? I hear from Mina you and Andrew are having her design the new restaurant. Tell me about her, please." Darien didn't want to discuss this right now with her but Raye never said please.

"She different, but that's to be expected. She's successful and doing well for herself, but she's not the Serena we all cared about, she's mature and professional and sometimes very cold. I can tell she doesn't want me anywhere near her but I think she's warming up to me and Andrew. I even convinced her to call Amy earlier." That was all he told her, not wanting to stand outside any longer when he could be inside with Serena.

"I see, well that's good I guess. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk to her again. I'm sorry Darien." She hung up after that, it hurt to see so many people he cared about be hurt by his actions. This whole damn thing was his fault.

Walking back into the diner, Darien wished it was he who Serena was laughing with and smiling at. But when he sat back down, he noticed her smile wasn't as bright and her laugh wasn't as carefree as it was just before he got there.

"So who was that man?" Andrew gave him a knowing look.

"No one. So what were you guys talking about before I sat down?" Serena looked at Darien for a moment, noticing him shift, whoever it was on the phone made him nervous for some reason.

"I was telling Serena about Mina's first pregnancy and how she craved the weirdest foods and how she would change moods in an instant making my life miserable." The two laughed again, and Darien nodded, he remembered Andrew coming to work once for a whole two weeks without shaving because Mina suddenly found his rugged look sexy.

"Perhaps I'll give them each a call when I get home. I'm sure Amy won't be able to keep it to herself that I called, it will be nice to speak to them all again." Andrew and Darien shared a look, one that was both guilty and happy.

"I think that's a great idea, I'm sure Mina will be over the moon with excitement." Andrew would expect a very happy phone call from his wife later that night.

Of course they all knew Raye was excluded from that list of phone calls.

"Well I think I am going to go enjoy my day off. I don't expect to see either of you for a few days. Enjoy LA." They both watched her walk away, a lighter step than the stomp she came in with. But nowhere near to the bounce she used to walk with.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: A Steamy Meeting

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone things have been hectic lately but heres the new chapter!

* * *

After a conference call with the girls that night and finally feeling like the world wasn't sitting on her shoulders anymore, Serena took a long hot bubble bath. She planned to just lounge around her apartment in pjs and watch sappy movies all night. But then Diamond called asking her to dinner with him, of course she couldn't say no.

Things were going as planned, dinner was amazing, the atmosphere was perfect and the steamy looks thrown across the dinner table were obvious if not blunt signals at where the night would lead. Serena was excited, she wanted this man the moment he stepped foot into her office.

"Serena again I'm so sorry for asking you out so last minute, but I had called your office and your secretary informed me you had taken the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I could not let such an opportunity pass me by." Diamond reached across the table to hold her much smaller hand in his. Rubbing his thumb over the back her knuckles. The rough texture sending shivers up her spine.

"Diamond, please stop apologizing. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I enjoy your company and I'm hoping you will let me enjoy more of you tonight." Serena was far past the innocent subtle way of things, she knew she wanted this man and she knew he wanted her just as bad.

To say Diamond was surprised was the understatement of the year, he had been thinking up ways to charm her into letting him into her apartment all throughout dinner. They had been dating a few weeks and he didn't want to move too fast for her but damn-it if the woman didn't send him into a frenzy with just one look.

Soon after his shock he requested the check and the two were on their way back to Serena's.

* * *

Darien was laying in bed with the tv on not really paying attention to it when his cell phone rang, not really looking at who it was he just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Darien?"

Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, Darien turned off the tv.

"I told you not to call me anymore Raye." It was almost sad to see the strong willed woman turn into a pathetic love sick woman.

"I know but I heard from the girl's today that Serena called them all, she didn't call me though." She half expected not to hear from her ex best friend but then again she half expected that she would at the same time.

"Yea that doesn't surprise me, she probably wouldn't even deal with my presence if it weren't for the fact Andrew and I tricked her into a contract."

It was quiet for a minute before he heard her sniffling, he knew now that he never really loved Raye but he didn't want her to cry. They both messed up pretty badly and were now paying for it. They lost one person in their lives that they truly needed.

"She'll forgive you Darien, she will because no matter how long shes apart from you or hates you she will always love you." Before he could argue how wrong she was, she hung up. Raye had a knack for hanging up on him.

He spent the rest of the night thinking about what she said, that no matter how bad he hurt her, she would forgive him eventually because she would always love him. How he hoped that were true.

* * *

Serena laid in bed, her naked body wrapped in her sheets. Looking up at the man she was cuddled up against she couldn't help but feel that same emptiness she felt after she slept with someone. She was supposed to be content now, even happy that she had just been with a successful, handsome man who doted on her.

No matter what she told herself she couldn't help but feel empty, feel like she wanted to rollover and not be in his arms. It frustrated her that she felt this way, she always felt this way, yea the sex was great and she enjoyed it but always after it was done she wanted to pull away.

She knew the real reason, as much as she tried to make herself believe it wasn't him. That the man she truly wanted to be laying next to was Darien. Rolling onto her back and away from Diamond she clenched the sheets into a fist, God she hated herself, thinking about Darien while she was naked in another man's arms. What kind of woman was she? To want a man who cheated on her, who told her he didn't love her anymore, the same man who pushed her away and never touched her the way Diamond did. Why would she want him?

She was supposed to hate him, not want to be in his arms. To feel his hands trail down her body, his kisses follow his hands. To have him finally complete her, growling she stood up and walked into the other room being careful not to wake Diamond.

She needed to set herself straight, to round that hatred back up into a little ball and not give in to her desires. She wasn't supposed to want him, to still love him.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for Serena and Darien. She was finally able to get some actual work done and Darien and Andrew were able to get other things together for the restaurant, the building was important but there was a lot they needed to do.

Paul could see the tension in his boss's shoulders, he knew what was going on. He was far from stupid. She might have been dating Diamond but she really wanted Darien. She might have herself fooled into thinking she hated the man but wasn't the saying, "There's a fine line between hate and love"? Oh yes it was definitely time to intervene before she took all her sexual frustration out on him.

"Ms. Stanton the drafts for the Shields project are finish do you want me to place them on your desk?" Paul had decided that to keep his lovely job and to keep his boss from killing all her employees he needed to make a few sacrifices, one being well his job.

He had changed some of the preliminary drafts she originally gave him to give to the printers. That way she would need to have a sit down with her "client" to fix them. Of course he knew she would only ask Andrew to come in, so he took it upon himself to send Andrew on a wild goose chase that would lead him hours out of L.A.

"Paul what are these! There's a giant smudge over the entire back end of the draft?" Serena could not believe what she was seeing, half the sketches were ruined and she did them freestyle with Andrew so she didn't have notes or copies. She honestly didn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stanton the printers were acting up this morning and it seems they have left ink blots on just about everything." Paul had to bite his cheek with how well this was playing out, perhaps he should just quit and pursue a career in acting.

"Fine just have Andrew in here as soon as possible and then i'll need you to run these down to a local print shop."

"Andrew is unavailable unfortunately, he's in San Diego today. I can call Mr. Shields however." Paul's good attitude disappeared the moment his boss snapped her pencil in half. That was definitely a scary moment, it got quiet and he could feel the anger rolling off her in waves.

"Fine call Mr. Shields in and tell him to not keep me waiting." Running out of the office, Paul hoped his plan worked or he was in some major doodoo.

Darien strode into the office like he owned the place, and she would secretly admit to only herself that he looked good in a suite, looking like the all powerful businessman he was. Didn't mean she was looking forward to this meeting.

"Ah Serena so I heard the printers messed up the drafts and you need me to help you redraw them up." Darien sat across from his beautiful ex and couldn't help but appreciate the clear glass desk she preferred, it gave him perfect view of her legs.

"Well when you are done undressing me with your eyes, we should begin. I am very busy." Caught staring, Darien blushed and sat up straighter. He noticed the scowl on her face and hoped it wasn't because he was there.

"Not my fault you wear sexy little outfits to work." OK so many he shouldn't have said that, but it just slipped out. But it was worth it to see her cheeks turn pink for just a tad.

"Stop flirting with me and just tell me how this draft goes!" To say the next hour or so went smoothly would be a lie. But by the time Paul came in to announce he was taking his lunch break, they had a little more than half of the draft finished or refinished in this case, with some added features.

"Would you like me to order us something in? It might be another hour before these are finished, Andrew was here all day when we did the first ones, of course he also was playing around every ten minutes." They had their civil moments, reverting back to a comfortable understanding. Something he was greatful for.

"Yea that would be great, i'm starving actually. How about Chinese? I've been craving it and I know its one of your favorites, we can share those steamed dumplings you love to much." Serena was shocked he remember her favorite food, it gave her butterflies to think he payed attention to her that much when they dated and remembered to this day. She knew everything about him to, favorite foods, cologne, color, movies everything.

"That sounds great, I haven't had steamed dumplings in such a long time." While waiting for the food their conversation dwindled to only draft details, leaving bits of uncomfortable silence while Serena drew and Darien just watched.

Half an hour later the food arrived and it thankfully broke the tension in the air, Serena was embarrassed to drop a piece of orange chicken on her white jacket, but to Darien's amusement she only had a silk tank top underneath. One that showed a nice amount of cleavage.

"I'm glad to see you still have your clumsy moments." Serena glared at him, unable to say anything back with food in her mouth.

"I'll have you know I haven't tripped or ran into anything in 3 years!" The two only laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Serena, I know you don't forgive me but I'm really happy that were able to at least laugh and be around each other. I know I hurt you, believe me I realized very soon after you left what a fool I was and I miss just talking to you. Just hanging out with you, so I know this will take time but I want you to at least consider me a friend, we can be friends right?" Darien looked up at her, wanting to look into her eyes, let her know how sincere he was, and see the emotions in hers.

Serena didn't want to hear that right now, she couldn't handle his genuine feelings, see the pain in his eyes. The same pain she felt because no matter what he said about wanting to be friends she knew he wanted more. She knew she betrayed him just as much as he betrayed her. She was his family and she walked out on him when he hurt her.

"I shouldn't have left, I should have accepted your feelings for Raye. I knew Darien, I had already known you didn't love me the way a man should love a woman. But to hear you say it was what crushed me, to know the girls knew was what made me leave. I felt like everything I had done for everyone was for naught. That I didn't matter. I promised you before we got together that no matter what happened between us I would never leave your side, that I would forever be your family." Serena couldn't believe she was going to forgive him, but it hurt too much to hate the man she loved for another second. She wanted him back in her life, she needed at least his smile back.

"Serena I never blamed you, I understood why you left and I blamed myself. There's no excuse for what happened, for what I did to you, but please if anything never doubt that I did love you...." Darien had stood up and walked over to where she sat half way through her speech, he kneeled down before her and cupped her face in his hands.

"That I do love you still." They forgot the past, forgot the hatred and only felt as their lips met. It was a beautiful reunion. Five years and his lips still tasted so good, his kisses still caused her heart to beat as if it would burst out of her chest.

Darien never expected to be kissing Serena when he walked into her office that never, he never expected to have her in his arms ever again and yet here she was kissing him as if her life depended on it. Gone were her shy timid kisses, replaced with seductive knee jerking ones.

"Well I see what happens when I'm not here to chaperone you two. Here I was afraid you would kill each other but instead I find you sucking face." The two sprang apart the moment they heard Andrew's jovial voice.

"Uh Andrew, how was San Diego?" Serena fixed her hair and her clothes, wondering how her shirt got that far up her chest.

"Fine, found what I went there for, but I think the real question is....how are the sketches coming along, I can see how hard you two are working." Andrew was shocked to see his friends molesting each other when he opened Serena's office door, not expecting that at all. He couldn't help but grin at the two however, it felt right seeing them together, seeing Serena in Darien's arms not Diamond's.

"Fine, just fine, right Darien?" Serena shot Darien a look, one that said stop looking at me like that. Since he was still looking at her with desire, a look that was clear as day what he really wanted to do to her at the moment. And she almost decided to kick Andrew out and let him go through with those desires.

"Yes, everything is just fine Drew....so very fine." Darien smirked, there was no way he was going to let her escape now. Not now when he knew she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: Slap in the Face

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/N: Guys come on really do you honestly think Darien has a shoe in to her forgiveness because she kissed him back? This story is about mature, adult feelings. Yea its been 5 years and the feelings should be limited but these two are supposed to be "soul mates" one true loves and yes they will end up together in the end. But Serena will have Darien coursing through emotional retardation before she forgives him and accepts him back.

Just go with the flow and let the emotions of adults, confusion and sexual tension flow through the mind. Roll it around a bit, taste it, believe me it taste good. On with the show!

* * *

Serena sat in front of her tv, in her favorite recliner, in nothing but her underwear. She was staring at the tv, but not watching it, for nothing was even on, the tv was off. Staring at nothing but a black box, but to her it was replaying the day back to her in mini flashbacks.

What the hell was she thinking letting the Devil weaken her like that, kissing him back. Stupid woman! She was empowered one minute the next a weak little girl held hostage in his savage grip. Ok no harm in admitting is felt damn good to finally be kissed with such passion from the man she loved for the better part of her adolescence but geez she was no child anymore. She had a handsome boyfriend who knew how to take care of his woman in and out of the bedroom, what was her deal?

"Get a grip Serena, we cannot let that ape man win this time. It's high school all over again. Just be strong, and make him wish he never messed up in the first place. Darien Shields I know your game, this time your going down." Smirking with satisfaction with her strong hold fool proof plan, she decided a hot bubble bath, a glass of wine and a good nights rest would set the plan in motion.

* * *

Of course on the outside Serena was the perfect soldier, she appeared completely un phased by the kiss and what transpired between her and Darien. Which pissed him off to no end, how could she act like it was nothing, it irked him. When they were kids she became mush and clingy at the slightest bit of attention from him, now...nada.

It made working together even harder, she was fucking with him in the worst of ways. He caught on after the first day of it, thinking she was going through some hormonal episode at first but then he realized who he was dealing with. Serena might be grown up now and she might have changed and not be the same clingy mess of a girl. But if there was one thing about Serena that would never change, it was she never backed down from a challenge, in fact she went all out in high school with their little war games.

In their sophomore year he switched her lunch bag when she wasn't noticing, instead of finding a turkey sandwich she found a worm sandwich, he never heard her scream louder than that moment. It was the laugh of the school until the following week when Darien opened his locker and a few garden snakes jumped out at him, he wasn't afraid of snakes...honest. It just was unexpected and scared the shit out of him, so while hearing Serena scream like a banshee was funny, seeing Darien shields scream like a girl was hilarious. Needless to say school was canceled for the day so they could get all the snakes out. Serena was the high school hero then on.

"What is so funny?" Serena looked at the man in front of her like he was crazy, he was staring into space with a glazed look on his face and then suddenly broke out laughing. It was creepy.

"Oh nothing just remembering sophomore year and how you single handedly ruined my macho reputation." It didn't hurt that bad really, but he was sore until he saw her at junior prom. Then another game started.

It would seem they were repeating history and playing the same game all over again.

"Haha! Damn that was the best day of my life I think. Watching you jump clear across the hallway screaming like your precious hair was on fire. Oh God, those were good days." Darien admitted it was funny, and liked seeing Serena laughing her ass off at her desk but it wasn't THAT funny and it stung to hear her best days were those of torturing him.

Soon after she calmed down he noticed she got quiet again, that stern look back on her face. Darien could not for the life of him tell what was on her mind, she was confusing him too much. Just yesterday they were agreeing to be friends again and making out behind her desk. Now she was acting like they were just friends.

"So about yesterday..." He wanted to bring up the kiss, explain his feelings more. But she interrupted before he could.

"Ooh guess what, Diamond wants to take me skiing for the weekend. It sounds so romantic, alone in private cabin. Doesn't that sound great Dare?" Serena smiled brightly at him then rambled on more about the weekend but Darien zoned her out.

She was speaking to him like they were best friends, calling him Dare again, telling him about dates with other guys. They really had reverted back to high school. And NO! it was not romantic or great that she was going to be alone with Diamond in a cabin and skiing all weekend where he could not reach her. He needed to do something, stop her some how.

"You're going on a vacation in the middle of this project? What happened to being super busy and not even having time for this project? Thought you had better work ethics Sere." He was pissed they both knew it, but would she show him she didn't care what he thought or accept his challenge to how she works.

"You know Darien..." It would seem everyone was getting cut off today. The phone rang just then. It was still up in the air what she would do.

"Stanton speaking." The two glared at each other from across the desk.

"Oh hey Diamond, I was just thinking about you in fact." Serena smirked, Darien frowned.

"Oh well that's fine I understand, we can just see each other when you get back." Serena smiled tightly, a fake not pleased one from what Darien could tell, it only caused him to lean back and look smug. Her little vacation was off.

"Ok yea, haha yes I had a great night to. That breakfast you made the next morning was amazing." Serena's eyes caught Darien's. She knew she was taking it too far letting him know she slept with Diamond, but he needed to pay for the pain he caused her.

Darien wasn't a fool, he knew by the look in her eyes and the comment about breakfast was a clear jab that she slept with Diamond. He almost broke the arm on the chair he was sitting in from gripping it so tight. Waiting till she got off the phone he just sat there staring at her.

"Well I guess I won't need to take a break from the project as I am not going out of town this weekend. Diamond is going on a business trip." Ignoring the fuming man in front of her, Serena decided it wasn't a good idea to taunt him. He had always been a jealous man.

"You slept with him." The way he said it made her feel like a slut, like she was in the wrong for sleeping with Diamond.

"He is my boyfriend. I can sleep with him anytime I feel like it." The air became cold, she could feel a battle starting. She could either try to calm him down or they could duke it out. This needed to be done.

This conversation needed to happen, it was well overdue. They needed to finally figure out what was going on between them, what happened all those years ago.

"You have been dating the man a few weeks! Don't you think thats a little to fast!?" Darien was furious, to think his sweet little Serena was this easy. To sleep with a man she barely had been dating but a few weeks.

"I am a grown woman Darien I may sleep with who ever I want to. And no I do not think its too fast, I wanted him, he wanted me, were dating, it happened. Just because you couldn't seal the deal doesn't mean no other man will." It was a slap in the face, it still hurt to know he wasn't her first but he didn't deserve it anyways.

"I tried to respect you, you were young and naive, you didn't know what you wanted or what you were asking for! I wanted to protect you from that! From myself!" She stared at him in shock. She never expected that would be the reason.

"I wasn't your little sister Darien. I was your girlfriend. And I knew exactly what I wanted and what I was asking for. The problem was you just stopped looking at me like a woman, and only saw me as the girl you grew up with." They were both standing now, Darien pacing, his breathing erratic.

Maybe it was true, he loved Serena he knew that but when they dated it was just comfortable with her, he became so used to her always being there. Being the girl who he knew his entire life and picked on, eventually became best friends with and then finally dated. It was natural and comfortable but he couldn't get passed seeing her as that little girl she was inside. She might have matured physically but on this inside she was still sweet little Serena he wanted to protect from assholes like himself.

Then things with Raye started, and he confused his intimacy with her for love, it wasn't until Serena left, that he realized just how much she meant to him. He tried to continue with Raye but he just couldn't be with her anymore, he felt guilty and heart broken. He hadn't slept with another woman since, in four and a half years he never dated or slept with other women. It had always been Serena.

"Your right. I was a horrible boyfriend and I am honestly sorry Serena. Believe me after you left I couldn't be with Raye anymore. I won't lie and say it stopped immediately, we tried but we felt too guilty and realized we truly didn't love each other. I always want to protect you even if it means from myself. I didn't deserve to have you back then and I surely don't now but I lost you once I will be damned if I give you up again." Darien stopped pacing by now, stood directly in front of Serena and she could see the determination in his eyes. She knew this project once finished would not be the end of her and Darien.

"Let me be the judge of who deserves me, stop trying to protect me Darien I'm not a little girl anymore. If you had just stopped and let things progress the way they should have, who knows we would probably be married with kids by now." After saying it she knew she shouldn't have. Not only did it pain her heart to think of a life such as that with Darien, one she didn't have. But she knew it would cause him just as much if not more pain.

After the death of his parents Darien wanted nothing more than to have a family of his own. He constantly talked about it with her, wanting a family, how she would be his wife and they would have children running around. She tried on many occasions to "start" it but he always claimed they were too young and not ready and she didn't want to push him.

"I still want that life Serena. It has always been you, I have made horrible mistakes when it comes to you but it has always been you. After Raye there were no other women, I have told myself I would wait for you and I have. And I will continue to wait."

Serena didn't know how to take that, to think he hadn't been with other women after Raye. It didn't mean he was an angel but she was starting to get fed up with the drama of their lives. She would need to rethink things and he would need to prove himself to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/N: WOW sorry about the overdue update, my laptop died and between moving and work I have just been swamped. But thank you everyone for still reviewing and not giving up on me!

* * *

How long can one person keep up with two different emotions at the same time? It was becoming more and more difficult, Serena didn't think she would be able to stay as strong as she originally hoped. She knew he would continue to bring out her emotions, ones she had long ago buried. She wanted to hate him, to pretend what they had never existed but at the same time she wanted to forgive him and get rid of all the hate.

Most of all she wished she could erase the feelings he made her feel. She wished she could love Diamond at least half as much as she had love Darien. But she knew she was using Diamond, using him to distract herself and to get back at Darien. Serena could see the jealousy in Darien every time Diamond was around or she brought up his name. It made her feel both smug and sad, because while she was intentionally hurting the one person she wanted to hurt, she was unintentionally hurting someone she didn't want to hurt.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Serena? You have to hurry and come back, Mina is going into labor and she wants you there!" Andrew was practically screaming in her ear as she picked up, she had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Uh I don't know Andrew, I have only just started speaking to everyone again, I'm not sure it's a good idea just yet." She was nervous, seeing everyone again was a big step, one she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

"Please Sere! All the girls demanded that I call you and beg you to be there, She wants to name you the Godmother and well you have to come PLEASE!"" He seemed frantic now, and it sounded like he was banging things around...or maybe he tripped.

"Alright I'll hop on the first red eye and be there as soon as possible. I'm assuming it's the same hospital Amy works at?"

"Yes! Ok see you there, I'm gonna be a daddy again!"

Serena smiled, he seemed so happy, she wondered if she would ever have children.

* * *

She landed at the airport and noticed Darien was standing at the baggage claim waiting for her. It irked her that she would have to spend more time with him than necessary.

"I don't suppose you could wipe that smirk off your face?" Darien simple grinned and shook his head while he helped load her luggage into his car.

"So were going straight over to the hospital. she hasn't given birth yet, hopefully it wont be as long as last time. You can keep you stuff in the car and I'll just take you to wherever your staying afterwards." They got into the car and drove in silence. They were both thinking completely opposite things but too worried about making things awkward to speak about them.

When they arrived at the hospital, a group of women were standing at the entrance with big smiles on their face. Serena was too nervous to get out of the car that she just sat there before Darien dragged her out.

She didn't know if she could handle this meeting just yet, added with her jumbled emotions towards Darien and the excitement of Mina having her baby. It was all just so overwhelming.

Walking towards the entranced she felt her heart pounding in her chest, she could even feel her hands shake slightly. Without Darien practically having a death grip on her, she was almost positive she would have ran in the opposite direction.

Finally standing before the girls she straightened up, she wanted to appear confident and in control in front of them. Wanted to prove that she was a strong woman now, even if she felt like a mess on the inside.

She took a good first look at the women in front of her, they were all as beautiful as she remembered. Lita with her long legs and enchanting green eyes, Amy with her soft smile and caring blue eyes. Then there was Raye who had the most beautiful long black hair and those wild fierce violet eyes, ones that forever haunted her.

She could tell Lita wanted to grab her up in a big hug, that Amy was barely able to contain her tears, but Raye looked scared and nervous. She honestly didn't know how to handle the situation. Sure she had spoken to Lita, Amy and Mina over the phone, forgiving them and trying to gain back their lost friendship. However with Raye it was different.

This was the woman who hurt her the most out of all the girls.

"Serena...it's so good to see you, we missed you so much! You look amazing by the way, we barely recognized you!" Lita was the first to make a move, she smiled and pulled Serena into a hug. One that she gladly returned, it felt like coming home, being hugged by one of your oldest and closet friends.

"Yes Serena, you look beautiful, were so happy you could make it. Mina will be so happy, thank you." Amy pulled her into a hug next, making her smile even more. Her heart felt like it would explode from how strong her emotions were right now. She was so used to suppressing her feelings but in this moment she could not help but let them all come flowing out. It felt good to finally be able to feel happy.

After Amy pulled back, Serena felt the air tense, Darien moved closer to her side while Lita and Amy moved back a bit. No one knew what to say or how to act with the sudden shift. Raye walked forward and stood in front of Serena. Her eyes were red and puffy, barely able to hold back the tears.

It was then that Serena was able to see the actual change in Raye, gone was the confident and fierce woman she grew up with. Replaced with a mere shadow of who she was, her beautiful black hair wasn't as shiny, her skin didn't look as tan, she even looked thinner. As much as she wanted to hate this woman before her, it honestly broke her heart to see how broken she had become.

"Raye...I can't say I forgive you, that I ever will but I'm willing to listen and talk about things. For right now however, I think we should get up there and see how Mina is doing. I'm sure she wants everyone around when she has her baby." Serena didn't smile at Raye but her words were enough to give hope, and that was enough for now.

As the girls all walked together into the hospital, Darien kept his distance. He felt it a good thing for Serena to let her have some time with the women he pushed her away from. It made him happy to see them all together again, as broken as they were, they were still together. To hear Serena say what she said to Raye, not only gave the girls hope but it gave him hope. Hope that if she could forgive Raye eventually, that she could possibly forgive him as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm able to finally write again and post stuff so it's coming along!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Words of Men

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

* * *

A/N: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters!

Side note for everyone who is reading this story, It will only be a few more chapters long, I'm not gonna drag this out to 30 chapters.

As for the issue some of you are having with Serena forgiving everyone too easily, this story is about growing up and forgiving in a sense. Realizing years later that perhaps you handled a situation in your past the wrong way, we have all done it! Serena and Raye's relationship will never be the same, nor will Serena and Darien's but they are older and different people now, changes are meant to happen.

* * *

Chapter 10

Everything happened so fast once they arrived at the hospital. From the moment the girls swept her up into their arms to the moment the baby was born. To an outsider it looked like a bunch of childhood friends were gathered to see one of their own give birth to a miracle. To Darien all he could see was the tension in Serena's shoulders, the strain in her face.

He could see Amy and Lita trying very hard to keep her attention, how Mina couldn't stop smiling and looking so happy. Darien watched Raye for a good part of the night, noticing how she wanted and tried on a few occasions to approach Serena, but stopped herself, too afraid. He knew this wouldn't be easy on any of them, especially on Raye and Serena, their relationship would never be the same nor anywhere near how it used to be. Darien couldn't help but feel imense guilt to that, he blamed himself for years for Serena leaving and how damaged the girls have all become due to it.

"Darien why don't we give the girls some space." Andrew found his long time friend zoned out in the hallway, this deep look in his eye.

"Yea probably for the best if they talk some things out. At least it might ease the tension." Darien gave one last look into the hospital room, his heart melting at the sight of Serena cooeing down at the newborn. He knew she would have made an excellant mother.

What he wouldn't give to take it all back, to realize what a complete ass he had been and who knows, by now he would probably be married with a child of his own. A family of his own, with the only woman he's ever truly loved. The next couple of days it was all that crossed his mind, he could barely sleep much less work.

* * *

They finally flew back to LA after spending the week back home, Darien noticed a development with the girls. Serena and Mina were back to basically being the same person, where as Lita and Amy became her shadow, not letting her out of their sight or she was constantly in contact with them. It was pretty clear by the end of the week that Raye and Serena would never have a close relationship like they once had, they would be on good terms, polite and friendly but no trust or sisterly love was shared.

"Darien I don't know where your mind is these days but you need to snap out of it! I can't do everything on this project myself, I have other clients!" Darien's head shot up at the angry woman screaming in his ear. She was so beautiful even when angry, any emotion she showed was beautiful. He watched her stomp around her office, shuffle paper on her desk, throw him evil little glares that he found adorable. Everything about this woman made him realize how much of a fool he had been years ago.

Why couldn't he see everything that he sees now? She was beautiful when they were younger, she had always been a cute and pretty little thing so he knew it wasn't just about her looks. Maybe they were just too young back then to truly understand what they shared. No, he was just a fool.

"I was a fool."

Serena stopped what she was doing to stare at him, he hadn't been paying attention to anything she said or did for an hour. He was a fool? Well yea she already knew that but she doubted it had to do with the color patterns for his restaurant.

"Excuse me? Darien I don't have time for your pity party right now, I have deadlines that need to be made." Serena stood up and began organizing papers into folders. If the man wasn't going to give her the answers she needed to speed along things then she would send him back to his hotel and work on another contract.

"I was a fool when we dated, I was a fool for what I did and I was a fool for letting you walk away. I won't be a fool again." He was standing directly behind her now, waiting for her reaction. He wanted her to turn around so badly, so he could see the look in her eyes, so he could read her emotions that she tried to hide from him.

"Please don't" He knew what she meant, don't bring up the past, don't make me feel, don't bring back the memories. But he wasn't going to listen, he knew the only way to make her see him, to see how stupid he was and how he's changed, was to open up her eyes and make her feel some old emotions.

"I was a fool Serena, I should have seen how amazing you were even back then. But I was so self absorbed, so worried about the stupidest of things, I was young and a fool." Darien took a step closer, hoping to reach out and possibly turn her around to face him. She still refused to look at him, but he needed to look into her eyes.

"I hate myself for what I did to you, how it even happened I hardly know. But I lo..." She turned around so fast he wasn't able to finish, but he could tell she knew what he was trying to say.

"Stop it Darien! Why can't you let it go, just leave it alone geez! I left so I could get away from all that. So I could get away from you! I don't want to forgive you, I don't want to remember how much of a stupid, weak, pathetic girl I was when we dated. I gave you everything, and you gave me nothing in return. Why would I want to be with a man like that?" She was finally looking at him, screaming in his face and saying hurtful things, but her eyes gave her away.

Her eyes could never lie to him.

"Don't forgive me then, you shouldn't have to forgive what I did. But please give me a second chance, let me show you I've changed, that I'm not the same foolish man I was when we were younger." The two stared at eachother, one with a look of hope in his eyes, the other with sad tears unable to hold back any longer.

"Darien...I...I want.." A loud knock came right at that moment, shaking the two out of their own little world. Serena was relieved to be interrrupted, Dariend however was boiling on the inside. She was about to tell him something important he could tell, but now who knows if he wiil ever get that chance again.

"Serena? Sorry for barging in, I thought we might be able to grab dinner tonight?" Diamond walked into Serena's office like he owned the place, which didn't help the boiling inferno building inside Darien.

This man not only just interrupted a very important moment between him and Serena, but was dating the women he loved. He didn't even want to think about any of the other reasons he had to hate the man.

"Diamond, it's so good to see you. Darien and I were just finishing up our meeting, so yes dinner sounds lovely." He couldn't stand watching her smile at another man, the same smile she used to beam at him years back. Her eyes lit up, and her smile warmed the room. How he missed that look, he should have never taken her for granted.

"Great! So i'll pick you up for dinner at your apartment around 7?" Diamond shot Darien a look, one only another man would recognize. But Darien refused to back down, if he had to he would play dirty, he had no qualms about doing whatever it took to get what he wanted.

"7 sounds great, I'll just finish up some things here then hurry home. See you in a few hours." They hugged and Diamond even went as far as kissing her in front of him, to his relief he could tell it made Serena uncomfortable. The way she shifted so he caught her cheek instead of her lips, the apologetic smile she gave him.

"Alright, see you then. Darien, pleasure seeing you. Since your heading out why don't we walk out together? Give Serena time to work in peace?" It was clearly a challenging statement more than a friendly question, but Serena didn't seem to notice.

* * *

The walk to the parking lot was a quiet one, neither saying a word. Both men stood at full height, however Darien was slightly taller than the paler man. Every woman through the office and building stopped in her tracks to watch the two men walk out. To all the women they looked like two handsome, confident men striding through, but on the inside they were fueled and tense.

They made it to Darien's car first, but it was Diamond who made the first move.

"I think you should let Andrew handle your business from now on with Serena, I don't want you around her more than necessary." So he felt challenged by his presence, smart man, Darien thought.

"I would, but I just can't seem to stay away...know what I mean?" Darien saw Diamonds jaw clench.

"Look Darien, your just hurting yourself here. Serena is with me now, whatever you two shared is gone, you made sure of that when you threw her away, so do everyone a favor and back off before this gets ugly." Diamond took a step closer, his calm and friendly presence turning into a threatening and dominant one. If Darien were a lesser man he probably would have stepped back in reaction.

Darien wasn't a lesser man though, in fact he was a domineering one. He stood tall, and took a step forward himself, bringing the two men even closer, possibly less than a food away from each other.

"Play nice all you want Diamond, I'm not buying it. I'm sure you have a nasty past if one looks hard enough, So don't bring up mine and Serena's. I'm not backing down and I'm not going away, even when this project is over. Serena has been mine since high school and I'm not letting her go again. So if you wanna challeng me, then go on right ahead but believe that I'll just step up my game, and I already have the higher advantage here." What he said was true, he could already see the struggle in Serena when it came to him, and while she may have feelings for Diamond, they would never be as strong as the ones she has for him. It didn't matter how hard she tried to hide them, eventually her emotions would best her.

Diamond struggled to reign in his anger, he had waited far too long to get this chance. Having seen Serena in the same circles but never getting the chance to approach her. He finally found an in when the idea to expand arose. Who better to design his new building than the woman he had his eye on for years now.

What Darien and Serena didn't know, was that Diamond knew who Serena was even when she was dating Darien. He knew her father and saw her around the dinners and parties that she tagged along too. He knows she a different woman now, but he didn't care, her beauty was something he wanted for his own. Now he finally had her, nothing was taking her away from him.

"We will see about that Darien...just remember while you share a deep dark history with her, I share her bed. So who has the advantage now?"

Darien looked at Diamond with shock, he had never wanted to beat someone so badly. He had assumed that Serena slept with Diamond, assumed but thought she was just trying to hurt him. For Diamond to confirm that suspicion was a hard slap to the face, it was one thing to see them be friendly in front of him, completely different to imagine them being intimate.

He finally understood how she felt years ago when he and Raye sat there and told her they had been sleeping together. How tormented her eyes looked, how much pain she must have felt. He was only feeling a small fraction of that now, maybe because he was expecting it but it still hurt.

"She will be mine again, I promise you that." Darien took one last look at the smirking man in front of him, wishing he could swing and knock that cocky look off his face. He had to plan his next move, no more games, it was down to the end of the line. It was either take what was his or hand her over to another man.

* * *

A/N: There ya go, another chapter but in Darien's point of view. Little bit more insight to Diamond and next up is the juicy chapters! SOOO REVIEW! let me know what you liked and didn't like and what you might want to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Coming to terms

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Weeks had gone by since the little confession from Darien in her office. It would seem he was trying to give her some space, having Andrew contact her when she needed something. At this point though, their part of the business was done, and all she needed to do was contact contractors and get everything started. It wouldn't be long before the restaurant was complete. She should have been happy about that, knowing in just a few short weeks Darien would be out of her life again. In fact the thought saddened her.

"Serena? Did you hear me?" Diamond was getting frustrated, he had been speaking to her for the last ten minutes and she looked lost in her own world, not responding to anything he was saying.

"I'm sorry Diamond; I just have a lot on my mind. Work has been hectic." It was a lie, she had completed three other contracts and the only two that were keeping her busy were Diamond's and Darien's, both of which would be completed about the same time.

Serena put on a smile and finished her meal, she shouldn't be thinking about Darien when she was having dinner with Diamond. He was such a good man, handsome and sweet. She was really trying to make it work, to have some feelings for him other than just attraction. When they first met he lit a spark in her, she felt alive again but then Darien showed up and well that spark out lit the one Diamond gave her. She could lie to everyone all she wanted but she would always know the truth.

"So has Darien been around much? He sure does like to hang around when unneeded." She wasn't surprised by his question, just watching how he butchered his steak with his knife she could see how it bothered him. A woman should feel guilty or at least want to make the man feel better at this point right? She didn't want to hurt Diamond but she also didn't feel he had any grounds for feeling jealous.

"No Andrew has been taking care of everything; I think Darien had other business to deal with." Serena watched as Diamond looked at her, he wanted more response the other part of his question. The reason why he hangs around her so much, well that just wasn't any of his business.

"Maybe you should have someone else take over the project, it is almost complete now and I doubt he would even notice. Like you said, he's not even around anymore." Diamond shot her a smile, looking pleased with himself and went back to his meal, like she would just do as he said.

"I will not. I finish everything I start so I will not pass off a project I worked very hard on, to someone else. And for the record Diamond, I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. Darien isn't here right now but that doesn't mean he isn't coming back." She was justified in the first part, but the last part she probably should have kept to herself. Shocked at herself for what she said she watched as Diamond slammed down his fork and knife.

"So it finally comes out, the truth about your feelings for him. I knew you had a past with him but I had hoped you had moved on. I have waited a very long time to have my chance with you Serena; I will not let Darien come between you and me again!"

Diamond waved for the check, inside he was seething, all this time, all this planning to set up the perfect meeting with her. He did everything to make Serena his, and for what? So that cheating scumbag Darien could waltz back into her life like nothing happened and take her away?

"Wait, what are you talking about? Darien has never come in between us before. What do you mean you have waited a long time for a chance with me? Diamond, are you telling me you have known me for longer than when you walked into my office?" Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing; Diamond had been lying to her this whole time?

"Yes I have known who you are since you were in high school. Your father and mine ran in the same circles Serena. I saw you every time he brought you to a dinner function or any other social gathering with work friends. I have wanted you since then, and I have waited for a chance to make you finally see me. But you can't look away from Darien, you never could. It's always been him!"

They had made their way outside so as to not make a scene. It somewhat creeped her out that Diamond had been watching her for years, knowing her and never speaking to her but pretending to have first met her when he came to her office. They stood on the sidewalk awkwardly, Diamond angry and Serena unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Why did you lie to me?" That was the easiest question; she didn't want to touch on anything else right now. Emotions were just too high for any of that.

"I didn't lie, I just withheld the fact I had known who were from when we were younger. I have never lied to you Serena." Diamond could see her as she truly was now, a damaged woman who was fighting so many internal demons. For years he had put her on a pedestal, seeing her as an object to obtain. This gorgeous girl so full of life and love, someone he wanted to share all those things with.

Looking at her now and seeing how she was struggling with everything, he realized Darien damaged her more than she let on. And he played that to his advantage. He didn't want to be a bad guy, yes he wanted Serena but not if she couldn't look past everything she had been through and move on. He thought with Darien gone she would be able to achieve that, it only made things worse.

"I'm sorry Diamond, I truly am." She didn't have to say much, her eyes said it all. She knew what he said was true, they both knew this wouldn't work out if she couldn't get over Darien. She wanted to, she really wanted to leave Darien in the past, but you only come across a love like the one she had for him, once in a lifetime. No feelings she had for Diamond would ever come close.

"I wish things were different, I will miss you Serena. But I think I'll have my assistant deal with the rest of the expansion. She will keep in contact with you." Diamond gave her a kiss on the forehead, holding her tightly one last time to say goodbye before she watched him get into his car and drive off.

In that moment Serena hated herself even more. She couldn't blame this on Darien; she had to stop putting all the blame for everything she did on him. Yes he broke her heart when they were younger. But it was her own fault for stringing Diamond along, and still having feelings for Darien.

She was always going to love Darien, even if she never forgave him and tried to make things work with someone else, he would always be in her heart. And it wouldn't be fair to ask any man to share her heart with another. But she was scared, so scared to be that girl again. To forgive him and let her emotions take over, she had learned to rein them in and put on a good façade for so long. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Why can't I stop loving you Darien?" That's what she asked herself as she crawled into bed that night.

* * *

Darien knew that giving her space would help her to come to terms with her feelings for him. He laid everything out on the table the last time they saw each other. He didn't want to push her though. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, especially after his talk with Diamond. Who knows what that man was doing with this advantage? Probably treating her like a queen in his absence and making her forget all about him.

He needed some time too, time to get away and think about the past. The reasons for why everything fell apart. Darien always loved Serena, she was special to him. And his best excuse was that they were just too young. Granted, it had only been a few years, but they had both done a lot of growing up in that time. You learn what means to the most to you, and what you miss that you used to take for granted.

He missed walking in the door after a long day of work to his beautiful, cheery girlfriend. He missed her smile, the way all her love shown in her eyes just for him. To hear her whisper "I love you" in his ear right before she fell asleep. He even missed her awful cooking, because even though she couldn't cook, she tried so hard to make him happy.

He threw all that away, in a moment of stupidity. How he could ever think he was in love with Raye he didn't know, maybe it was them trying to justify what they had done. He hated himself, and wished to God he could change it back to the way things had been. He wouldn't have made the same mistakes. He would have loved her and treated her the way she deserved.

Tomorrow he would go see her, he didn't care if she was with another man, and he was tired of not seeing her every day. He missed her too damn much and he wasn't going to give up. It would be hard but he would win her back, he did it in high school. He would do it again.

* * *

Serena Stanton was a strong woman, independent and looked up to by many women in her company. She was beautiful, successful and had the most gorgeous man walking into her office. Who wouldn't want to be Serena Stanton?

Serena didn't want to be herself right now, she didn't want to see Darien…ok she did but she didn't want to deal with him right now.

She was still coming to terms with her feelings, trying to accept them as who she was now and not convert back to the old her. She missed him, and knew she loved him but that didn't mean she would run into his arms like a squealing teenager.

"Serena we need to talk." Nope, she was not having this conversation already.

"Hello Darien, how are things?" Keep things polite, steady your heart racing. He was only in a pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt that hugged all his muscles and brought out the blue in his eyes. Ok stop looking at him now Serena.

"Things are fine, how are things with Diamond? I heard from some gossips down the hall you two broke up?" Darien looked positively pleased with the news, the moment he heard it he nearly ran to her office. Here he was coming to change her mind and she was already meeting him halfway.

"Yes we did, that is none of your business. What are you doing here?" Shuffling papers, moving her mail away from the center of desk, anything to keep her occupied. She hadn't seen him in weeks and it was unnerving and putting her on edge.

"I think it is my business, since everything that concerns you concerns me. You know why I'm here Serena. You remember what I told you the last time I was in your office. I meant every word, and I won't let you go again." Darien could see her trying to busy herself, her eyes would look anywhere but at him. She only ever did that when she was hiding something and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

This was all just too much for her right now, she was trying so hard to look nonchalant and like he didn't faze her. She loved him but hated him at the same time, missed him yet wished he would leave. She wanted to hug and kiss him but also slap him.

"I can't do this right now Darien, I'm trying to work and you are distracting me." That only put a bigger smile on his face if possible. He looked like he won the biggest toy at the fair.

"That's fine, I'll just come by later tonight at your place and we can discuss it then!" Serena's head shot up, eyes wide. He wanted to come to her apartment tonight? Oh no that would be bad, but when she tried to say so, she noticed he had already left.

Groaning, Serena laid her head down on her desk. She was never going to get any work done now; this man was driving her crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12: Memories

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/R: Ok here's the new chapter, hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Everything was wrong; everything she ever wanted was lost. She was alone and miserable, for what? Because she made a mistake, because she wanted something so bad that she manipulated the situation in her favor. Now she had nothing, not even the one thing she had wanted the most.

The girls still spoke to her and every now and then would invite her to come over, but it just wasn't the same. She knew they blamed her and didn't trust her anymore. Why would they? She broke best friend rule number one, never steal your friend's boyfriend. She knew what she was doing, but she had always wanted Darien.

She didn't understand why he was with Serena; they just weren't compatible back then. He needed a woman, not a little girl and she thought maybe if she flirted and showed him how good they could be together, that he would choose her. At first it went perfectly, she got what she wanted. She finally had the man she loved and he chose her over the perfect, sweet, loveable Serena. It didn't last very long though. She could see the guilt in his eyes and watched as he realized when it finally hit him, what he had done.

She lost her best friend, she lost the respect and the trust of her other friends and finally she lost the man she loved. It would be years later when she would figure out that she never truly had him to begin with. He never actually chose her over Serena, he just let his guilt eat at him until he made a decision that he thought would best fix his infidelity.

Raye watched the planes land and take off in front of her through the thick glass as she stood in the airport; she knew what she was setting off to do could end badly. It was a risk she was willing to take, because she needed to make things right. When Serena was home while Mina had her baby, they barely spoke; they never got the chance to talk about what happened.

She wasn't going to wait another couple of years before seeing Serena again, and she didn't think Darien could wait any longer either. She would reach out to her old friend, and she would finally take responsibility for what she did. Raye knew she didn't deserve Serena's forgiveness but she would do anything to make sure two people who truly and deeply loved one another got another chance at happiness.

For the first time in years, dark violet eyes sparked with fire once more. Confidence that was once lost was regained in her determination to help her friends get back together.

* * *

Chaos….pure and utter chaos was running rampant through her system right now. Running around her apartment trying to tidy up what small amount of disarray she did find. These days she was a neat freak and made sure everything was well organized and kept clean. Something she probably did to make up for how much of a slob she used to be.

Looking at all the clothes in her closet, Serena couldn't decide what look she wanted to go with. Did she want to impress him, or make him think she didn't care he was coming over? Then again she probably looked a mess the whole time they dated because she never wore anything mature.

"Hmmm…better go with the casual yet still hot look in this case. Don't want him thinking I'm intentionally trying for his attention." Pulling out a white button down, quarter sleeve blouse and a pair of teal shorts that made her legs look longer than normal she got dressed finally. And for shoes, she decided to go bare foot since she had plush carpet and her feet were just recently put through a pedicure, they deserved to be showed off. Adding the finishing touches to her hair and makeup, she decided to leave a few buttons on her shirt undone to show off some cleavage. She didn't want to appear wanton but she wanted Darien to see what he couldn't have.

Tonight was about revenge, Serena wanted Darien to crawl on his hands and knees begging before she even thought about taking him back. Daydreaming about how she would go about with her plan, she was startled when a knock sounded through her apartment. Glancing at her watched she noticed he was early. He had told Paul to let her know he would be over promptly at 7pm, and yet he was knocking on her door a whole half hour early.

"Too eager, this should be interesting to see how the tables have turned." Smiling at herself in the mirror she left her room to head towards her front door. All the confidence in the world as she prepared herself for whatever may come once she opened the only thing standing between her and her prey.

* * *

A dark haired beauty stood in the hallway, nervously shuffling from foot to foot as she looked at the door in front of her. She came all this way, now if only she could lift her arm and knock…to make that first connection and let everything fall into place from there.

"You can do this Raye, you need to do this." Telling herself supportive comments should have helped. If only the crack in her voice didn't make her feel less confident. How could she say anything to the person on the other side of this door if she could barely speak when it was only her?

Taking a deep breath, she raised her arm; she lifted her head high and let her knuckles beat against the wooden surface. The adrenaline pumped in her veins, her heart felt like it might explode, but she was ready to face her demons.

* * *

Darien felt like he won the lottery, he knew Serena was right there on the edge just needing a little push and she would be back in his arms. He felt confident after hearing about her break up with Diamond, he half expected to go through hoops and great lengths to win her from the man but he seemed to have given up too easily.

Waltzing around his hotel room he gathered up the roses he bought, knowing they were her favorite flower, and the bottle of wine he planned to drink with her over dinner. Making sure he didn't forget anything important like his wallet or his car keys, he took one last look in the full size mirror by the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he looked good when he went over to Serena's apartment for the first time. He took extra special care with his hair, making sure it fell across his eyes. She had once told him how she loved to move it out of the way when it fell. He wore a pair of nice fitting, dark blue jeans with a basic V-neck dark gray sweater over a white under shirt. And damn did he look good.

"Alright, you got this. She loves you; you love her, what could go wrong?" Fully confident in his plan to win Serena back, Darien started towards the door.

Before he could open the door however, someone knocked on it.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was only 6:30, he still had half an hour till he was to meet at Serena's place. Wondering who it could possibly be and hoping it wouldn't take up too much of his time he opened the door.

He never expected to see the person standing on the other side, he knew now that he was going to be late meeting Serena. He just hoped this wouldn't end as badly as he imagined it would.

* * *

Serena stared out her front door, but no one was there. Stepping out into the hall way she looked around for any sign of someone. Feeling something under her foot she looked down to find a white envelope with her name on it.

"Guess it was just someone dropping off a package." Flipping the envelope over she noticed there was no return address written down, just her name in a beautiful font scrawled across the front.

Walking over to her couch, she sat down and opened the package. Wondering who it could be from, it was obviously very personal. She hoped it wasn't Diamond being all creepy and leaving her mysterious love notes. Once she saw what was inside however, it seemed like time had stopped. She felt her heart stop and then every horrible memory came rushing back.

Immediately dropping the contents all over her coffee table she turned away, trying hard not to let the tears escape. Her name was the only thing about this that was beautiful, the contents were horrible.

Littering her table and even her floor were pictures she wished she never saw. They spilled out of the envelope, and staring back at her were imagines of Darien and Raye back when they had an affair. She could see the two of them smiling at each other, Raye smiling happily in Darien's arms, they were holding hands, kissing, and being intimate. The list went on and on, it was one thing to know about their affair, something entirely different to see it.

Staring at her hands, watching them shake in anger, Serena could not believe she almost forgave him. Granted she planned on making him squeal for a while, but ultimately she was going to take him back and start fresh. Now, after seeing the evidence of his affair, and how different their relationship had been from her with Darien's, she didn't think he deserved a second chance now. Not after this, it was like all the emotions from that day were coming back, the memory of them sitting on her couch telling her what they had done.

"I can't be stupid enough to fall for his charm again; I just can't forgive him for this." With one last disgusted look at the pictures, she got up, grabbed her purse and left her apartment. She didn't want to be there when Darien showed up; she couldn't face him right now.

* * *

"Raye, what are you doing here?" Dumbfounded, Darien just stood in the doorway to his room and the hallway, staring at the last person he wanted to see.

"I came to apologize to Serena, but I don't know where she lives. I wanted to make things right between us, between the two of you." Raye held her breath, knowing he was unhappy. She could always tell when Darien was angry and he looked it right now.

"Were you in a hurry? You look like you're heading out." In fact she was surprised to see Darien so dressed up. She half expected him to be either out or in night clothes. She blushed at the memory of what he wore to bed sometimes; she remembered how she loved the sight of him in just boxer shorts.

"Are you crazy? Serena barely wants to talk to me; I highly doubt she would entertain the notion of bringing up our sordid past in conversation with you!" Darien could not believe Raye had the audacity to come to his hotel room, especially after everything. She was lucky he didn't call security.

"I am only here to try and help, she deserves to know the truth about what really happened. You were never in love with me Darien, you lied to her and she needs to know you never stopped loving her." Raye was furious, how dare he put all the blame on her, she was only here to help.

"Look you do whatever you want, just stay out of my way ok. I don't need you fucking this up for me, I have a date with her tonight and if things go as planned then your apology will not be needed." Brushing past her, Darien gave her an aggravated look and took off down the hall. This was the last thing he needed right now, if Serena caught wind of Raye being in town or the fact she was at the hotel, she would get the wrong idea.

Raye watched him storm off and shook her head, everything was a mess. If only she could turn back time and take back everything she did. She never would have convinced Darien that Serena was immature, or that she wasn't ready for a real relationship yet. She manipulated him and now he hates her, and her best friend won't even look her in the eye.

"I just need a moment with her to make everything right again." Making her way out of Darien's hotel and towards her own she thought about what she would say and how she would convince Serena. Not knowing just blocks away, the very blonde she was thinking about, was making plans of her own. Only these plans were not in the favor of the two people trying to win her forgiveness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Confessions

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightningRose

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Sorry for the late update, had some BIG changes going on and things are just now settling.

* * *

Darien sat in the office waiting room of Serena Stanton, glaring at Paul her secretary who looked embarrassingly shamed.

"Darien, I'm sorry but she specifically stated she was only taking appointments this week. She has been very busy lately." Paul knew he was lying, being told to not let Darien specifically into her office.

Getting up and pacing the area, determined to keep his cool he thought about the past week. After waiting twenty minutes at her door to discover she wasn't even home on their date night and now going a week without seeing her at her office he knew something was up. Everything was going fine with them and now all of a sudden she starts screening his calls and blocking him from her office.

"Thank you very much Mr. Taylor, I cannot wait to start working on this project with you."

Whipping around, Darien watched as Serena and an elderly man stepped out of her office. They shook hands and small talked, but Serena's eyes were zoned in on his presence. Stalking towards the two he made it known he would not back down until she let him in.

"Excuse me Mr. Taylor it appears my next appointment is a bit early. I will contact you as soon as the drafts are completed." Shaking hands once more they parted ways and as soon as the old man turned the corner, Serena's smile fell off her face.

"What do you want Shields? I am busy and do not have time for your games right now." Following the blonde sprite into her office, Darien felt unsure how to continue. He was angry but suspicious and didn't know the best course of action here.

Serena didn't want to be around Darien right now, she could barely look at him without feeling disgust. Hatred was starting to boil and it was as if the past couple of weeks never happened. That they were right back where they started, he groveling for forgiveness and she hating his guts.

"Serena what is going on? You flake out on our date, you ignore my calls, and now you block me from your office. I am still a client of yours and I am also…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence, Darien knew he was nothing but a client at the moment but their past was too hard to let go. Wouldn't he always have some sort of hold on her?

"My what? As of this morning you have officially been moved from my client list. My part as your architect is done, the drawings on the restaurant have been finished and it is now part of the designer and construction crew. Yes they fall under my company but now you have no need to come to me, it's those two departments that you will need to communicate with now."

Dismissed, that's exactly how he felt right now. She simply just dismissed him as if he were nothing to her. By the look on her face she felt nothing either.

"What has happened Serena? What changed between that morning we set our date till now? Has Raye contacted you? I swear I had nothing to do with her being in town. I told her to leave you and I alone." Darien took a step closer to her desk but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Wait a minute, Raye is in town? Still can't stay away from you I see." If Serena hadn't seen Raye then what else could it have been, why else was she giving him the cold shoulder again.

"Serena, I was on my way to see you for our date when she stopped by my hotel room…"

"Oh so before coming to see me, the women you cheated on me with just so happens to arrive at your hotel room, how convenient!" Serena looked furious now, shuffling papers around on her desk, some looked important and she was just mixing them all together.

"No look you're not listening to me! I told her to back off and to leave both you and me alone. But Raye is here to see you; she came to me first because she wanted to know where you lived. I left her in the hallway and went straight to your apartment." His voice slowly rising while he slammed his fist on her glass desk, it startled her enough to look up at him.

He noticed how tired and ragged she looked, dark circles under her eyes, which were tinted slightly red.

"I don't care why she is here or even if you let her in your hotel room. I want nothing to do with either of you. So please leave my office or I will have you removed by security."

Eyes wide, shock coursing through him, Darien stood there in front of the woman he loved and listened as she told him she wanted nothing to do with him. He felt his heart bang against his chest, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears, and then the rage set in.

How long has he apologized, begged, pleaded, and played nice? Yes he made a mistake, he betrayed her and cheated on her but that was many years ago when they were just kids still. He was tired of her holding the past over his head, when he was trying so hard to make it right to gain her forgiveness.

"I love you! How long are you going to hate me for what I did years ago!?" banging his hands once more on her desk, causing slight cracks in the glass.

Serena stood up in fright, she had never seen Darien so angry before, sure he had raised his voice or seemed frustrated before but never has his anger been this out of control. She could see it in his eyes that he had finally snapped.

"Don't you dare say that to me, you don't love me and you never did! I have proof!" If he wanted to be angry then she could be angry too, he had no idea what she went through, the pain she suffered because of him. No way was she going to allow him to sweet talk his way back into her heart.

"Are you serious?! You have proof that I don't love you? I love you more than you could ever know! You have no idea the things I have done to be with you again, I searched high and low for you, forked over a small fortune to find you!" They were pacing around her office now, Serena circling her desk to get away from an imposing Darien while he stalked after her.

"You should have got the hint that I didn't want to be found, I moved away, left everything behind. I left to get away from you!" Darien grabbed the closest thing to him and smashed it against the wall, not caring how valuable it was.

"Are you crazy?! That cost $1200!" She picked up the cushions on the couch against the wall, throwing them hard at him, one smacking him square in the face.

"I don't care how much it cost, and I don't care if you left to get away from me. I'm not leaving you again; you're mine do you hear me, MINE!" Darien rushed forward and grabbed Serena by the shoulders, crushing his lips against hers.

It felt good, it felt amazing in fact. Never had Darien touched her with anywhere as much passion. Granted their previous kiss in her office was good but not like this, it was as if he was putting everything into it. So much passion and ferocity was behind this kiss, the way his hands gripped her arms, they would leave bruises but damn if it didn't feel so good. But she couldn't fall prey to it, she had to stand her ground, no matter how badly she wanted to continue, and then the pictures flashed across her mind.

Shoving him hard against the chest, Serena slapped him across the face. She hated him, God did she hate this man for all the pain and emotions he dwelled in her. She loved him more than anything but hated him just as much.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again!" This was not how things were supposed to go, Darien just couldn't understand what made her freak out like she did. And to slap him, something must have happened to change her mind so drastically against him.

"Tell me why, I love you and I know you still love me Serena, I know it, so tell me what changed. I thought you forgave me; I think we could start over and move on, to finally be happy together. Why are you pushing me away now? TELL ME!" It was breaking his heart, he knew in some way he deserved this but he wouldn't give up on her again. Never would he allow her to walk away from him, out of his life again.

"I saw them, the pictures." Serena felt drained, she barely slept the past week and now this was just taking all the energy she had left.

"What pictures? What are you talking about?" He was so confused, what pictures could she possible be talking about? Darien tried to think about the last few weeks and what he could have done to upset her so much.

"Someone sent me a folder the night of our date; it was lying in my doorway. Inside it were pictures of you and Raye. I thought after time I could forgive you and move on but seeing those, seeing the way you looked at her, held her, I don't think I could ever forget them." She promised she wouldn't cry, but right now, being in front of him and telling him about the pictures made everything so real.

For years she pushed it out of her mind, she pretended she left everything behind and forgot but it was hitting her harder than ever. This conversation was the one they should have had back when they first told her about the cheating. She should have screamed then, she should have slapped him; she should have made him leave. But she closed up, and pretended it was all a lie. The pictures and now talking to him made it all real.

"Serena….I…I don't know what you saw in those pictures but believe me, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I swear if I could go back and change what happened I would."

"I was young and stupid, I was afraid to move forward with our relationship and because of it; I put it in my head that you weren't ready. I turned to Raye when I shouldn't have and I will forever beg for your forgiveness for it." He watched as she just sat there, looking at her hands, softly crying and he felt nothing but shame and regret.

"I lied when I said I loved Raye, I lied to make it easier to break up with you, because I felt guilty for what I did and I knew you deserved better. I wanted you to scream at me, to slap me and punish me. But I never expected you to leave the way you did. I realized I couldn't give you up, I loved you too much but it was too late, you were already long gone."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was trying to justify what he did and make it seem ok. That he broke up with her for her benefit. In a way she understood that part, back then she was so desperate for his attention and love she would have forgave him instantly and stay together. He had to tell her he was in love with another woman to push her away. He never expected it to break her though.

"You pushed me away constantly when I tried to advance our relationship because you felt I was too immature and not ready, but you slept with my best friend who was the same age as me. And now when you realize you do want me, I want nothing to do with you. How does it feel Darien? How does it feel to constantly be rejected by the one you love?" Looking up at him, eyes filled with hatred, a look he had never seen on her face before. He didn't know where she was going with this but he knew it would end badly.

"I wanted you, I always wanted you. Even in high school I wanted you, I wanted you when we were dating, and damn if I don't want you now. But I was scared, I didn't want to mess up and ruin anything but I ended up doing it anyways. You were just always so innocent to me, and I felt I was this dark presence that would ruin you. Raye was just like me, fucked up and dark and I fell into her trap, I let her seduce me and ended up damaging you anyways." Darien sank down to the floor, landing hard on his knees so they could be eye to eye. He slowly reached his hands out to touch her hair; afraid she would pull away or slap him again. He just wanted to touch her; he missed the feeling of her hair on his fingers.

She sat there and watched him, watched as he drew closer to her, reaching out to touch her. She didn't move away, she let him, not because she wanted to, though that was a lie as well. She did it because she knew whatever was about to happen would be the last.

"I wanted you, I always wanted you." And then he kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: Confrontations

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightingRose

A/N: I am getting mixed reviews on how to continue the story; some of you want Serena to punish Darien longer while others want her to forgive him finally. So I think I will drag this out a bit more, few more chapters or fighting and then finally an ending to it all.

* * *

Serena had been standing near the window in her office thinking about her argument with Darien hours before. She had let him kiss her and then pulled away, promising it would be the last. He stood and walked out without a word but she knew he would be back. Darien was stubborn if not anything else.

The sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange glow over the city's skyline, bouncing off the windows of every building within eye sight. It was then she felt the most calm, because today was ending and it meant she could breathe.

"Ms. Stanton?" Paul watched his beautiful boss as she gazed out, not wanting to disturb her.

"What is it Paul?" Not turning around, too entranced by the colors the world was showing off, hoping whatever it was her assistant needed could be handled quickly.

"You have a visitor, a Ms. Raye Hino." And just like that all the colors turned to gray. Today…no this whole week was just becoming too much to bear. First the pictures, then her argument with Darien…now this, how could she face Raye after everything?

"Send her in."

She didn't move when she heard Raye come in, she couldn't turn around just yet. This woman betrayed her, broke her and stole everything from her, so no she would not face her.

Raye walked slowly into the room, her confidence lessening. Looking around she noticed the broken glass on the floor and pillows thrown around, she figured Darien was the cause of it and said nothing.

"Serena? I know you don't want to talk to me….but please just listen to what I have to say."

Sitting down in the chair across from the desk she suddenly felt nervous, her fingers fidgeted with her purse strap, but her back was straight and her eyes were firmly placed on the stiff figure of her once best friend.

"I know you and I will never be best friends again, possibly never even friends at all. But I owe you so much; I owe you the truth Serena." She stopped herself from rambling; she had never been much of a talker that was always Serena's job. But right now it seemed the roles were reversed.

"I never meant to hurt you, and I know Darien didn't either. I feel so guilty for what happened, that's why I couldn't look at you in your apartment the day Darien told you."

Serena listened, everything so far sounded like a rerun of what Darien had already told her. They deserved each other really, Darien was right, they were so alike. It hurt to say that, her chest ached from all the painful memories. She had loved them both so much and they betrayed her like she meant nothing to them.

"I thought I loved him, and so I was always jealous of what you two shared but I noticed how he barely touched you or how he pulled away so I used it to my advantage. I thought maybe if I seduced him that he would fall for me and we could be together. I was so deluded by my own greed that I didn't think about his feelings or yours for that matter." She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she spoke, she truly hated herself for what she did to Serena, how she ruined everything between them all.

"I always knew you wanted him for yourself." Startled by the harsh statement, Raye frowned.

"I was wrong, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for what we did….for what I did to you. I was weak and envious of you, but I realized after you left how wrong I had been. I didn't love Darien, I was just stupid and I regret it so much."

Serena stared at the glass in front of her, not exactly looking through it, but at the reflection of the woman sitting at her desk. She could see how torn Raye was, how her betrayal has eaten at her all these years. She noticed it when she visited Mina at the hospital as well, Raye looked nothing like she used to. She once was so vibrant and full of herself, now the woman sitting behind her looked like a shell of herself, almost unrecognizable.

She felt torn; she wanted so badly to hold onto her anger, to hate them both. It would have been easy with the images of the pictures still lingering in her mind, but it just took too much energy. She had never been one of hate, she always forgave and loved. Granted she wanted to change who she was after everything, in fear of being walked all over again. However, seeing Raye made her realize that she didn't need to really punish her, she was punishing herself already.

Turning around, Serena walked over to her desk and sat down. Raye looked at her with surprise, and hope in her eyes. It broke Serena's heart, she had always cherished how strong Raye was; now she was just a broken shell.

"I won't ever forget what you two did to me. And I can't promise that we will ever be close again. But I forgive you." And just like that it appeared as if two sets of shoulders felt lighter. Forgiveness didn't mean they would be best friends again, it didn't mean a lot of things. What it did mean was that Serena felt less angry and more room to breathe. While Raye felt like she could finally move on and maybe one day be happy.

"Thank you Serena. I hope one day we can be friends again, because I miss you." With that Raye got up and left, knowing this was all Serena could offer her right now.

It took everything for her to gather her things and finally leave her office, everyone in the building already having left for the evening except security. Walking towards her car, Serena laughed slightly to herself. She should have known this would happen one day; they would have come looking for her sooner or later.

"What's so funny?"

Dropping her keys in fright, Serena spun around and was shocked to see Diamond standing behind. He smiled at her and took a step forward.

"What are you doing here Diamond?" Serena found it strange that Diamond was in her building's parking lot so late at night, after hours….as if he had been waiting for her to come out. The thought sent shivers down her spine, causing her to be on alert.

"I wanted to see you. We can still be friends right Serena?" he was acting strange, looking at her like a starved man. She slowly reaching into her purse and fumbled with her cell phone, calling the only number she knew would pick up instantly.

"Sure Diamond, we can still be friends. But why are you here in my office parking lot after hours?" Serena knew Darien was on the phone and could hear everything, hoping he would figure out what was going on and hurry over. She didn't really know Diamond as well as she thought, especially after finding out he practically stalked her since high school. She didn't know how far his obsession with her went and didn't want tonight to end in some tragic news report.

"I had to see you; I wanted to know if you got my present?" Diamond walked closer to her, boxing her in between the garage wall and her car. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest, and while she knew she shouldn't do anything rash, her eyes darted around looking for a way to escape.

"What present would that be?" Keeping her voice calm and keeping Diamond talking was the only way she could keep control of the situation until Darien arrived.

"The pictures of course, I took them myself, they turned out so well." Laughing to himself Diamond watched Serena, he knew she was frightened and that upset him. Did she actually think he would hurt her, well maybe he did with the pictures but that was for her own good! She needed to see them; Darien didn't deserve her like he did. Serena was meant for him only!

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, Diamond took those pictures, and he actually followed Darien and Raye around to take them. That means the whole time they dated he had them, they were in his house when she was intimate with him! She felt sick, that this insane man once touched her in any way. He was clearly not right in the head and right now she felt afraid for her life.

"Darien was never right for you, he could never love you the way I do." As hard as it was to admit to, Serena knew that wasn't true. He might have hurt her, but she knew no one loved her like Darien did.

"Those pictures are proof of that, we're meant for each other Serena." Diamond lunged at her, knocking her purse out of her hands. Her head slammed back against her car, and before she blacked out she felt cold lips pressed hard against her own.

* * *

Darien was sitting at his desk in his hotel room looking over some paperwork Andrew gave him to sign on the construction plans for the restaurant. But his mind kept replaying the argument with Serena earlier that morning; he couldn't help but think about that kiss before he left.

His thought were interrupted by his phone ringing, he wanted to ignore it but knew whoever it was would just keep calling. No one ever let him just stew these days.

"Hello?" The line was quiet, some slight breathing.

"….." He was about to hang up when they started talking finally.

"Darien? It's Raye."

He didn't want to talk to her, he wished he never had to see or hear her voice again. But he noticed she sounded differently, lighter sounding and it caught his attention.

"What do you want Raye, I thought I told you not to call me again?"

"I saw Serena today….at her office. We talked; well I did most of the talking." Sitting up straighter in his chair, he swallowed hard, not prepared for this at all. He and Serena had a rough argument earlier that day, and then for her to be confronted by Raye all within a few hours of each other, he could only imagine how Serena was feeling right now.

"What happened?"

"She forgives me. She said she won't ever forget what we did or promises we will ever be friends again but she forgave me. She was always the best part of us Darien." He was shocked, he never expected her to forgive Raye so easily.

There was a beeping coming from his phone, looking at his he saw Serena's name flash across the screen.

"Raye that's Serena calling me I gotta go, but I'm glad she forgave you." Without waiting for a reply he clicked over.

"Serena? Hello?" there was a shuffling of noise.

"Sure Diamond, we can still be friends. But why are you here in my office parking lot after hours?" Her voice sounded kind of distant and he was confused at first why she was talking to Diamond when she called him.

"I had to see you; I wanted to know if you got my present?" It hit him like a ton of bricks when he heard Diamond's voice. It sounded strange, somewhat crazed in fact. Then the conversation with Serena came to his mind, when she said she received pictures on her door step of him and Raye, they must have been from Diamond.

Without hanging up, Darien rushed out the door, she had said they were in her office parking lot, meaning she was still at work and because it was so late she would be completely alone with Diamond. He kept the phone to his ear while he drove like a mad man to her work, they were still talking, most of it disturbing to listen to.

"Darien was never right for you, he could never love you the way I do."

"Those pictures are proof of that, we're meant for each other Serena."

There was a loud banging noise and then the line went dead.

"SERENA! Dammit!" Slamming his foot against the gas pedal, Darien swerved in between cars and nearly ran a red light before finally making it to Serena work.

Barely putting the car in park before he ran out into the parking lot towards where he knew Serena parked, he prayed he wasn't too late.

Darien's heart stopped for a second when he finally found them, Serena was on the ground with blood staining her beautiful blonde hair. Diamond was standing over her with a look of concern, as if he didn't understand he was the cause of her injury.

"What have you done!?" Grabbing the back of Diamond's shirt, Darien swung him around and punched him fast in the jaw. The shock of it all caused Diamond to stumble backwards against Serena's car.

Rushing toward Serena, he dropped down and checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. It looks like she was just passed out from the knock on her head, which wasn't bleeding too badly thank God. Rage settled into Darien just then, he wanted to kill Diamond for this.

"Don't touch her! You don't deserve to touch her!" Diamond steadied himself on his feet, still disoriented by the punch to his jaw.

"Look what you did to her Diamond; she's bleeding because of you. You think she deserves that?" Darien knew no matter how angry he was, how much he desperately wanted to beat the shit out Diamond right now. He wasn't sane and Serena needed his help.

However, he could beat the man just enough to make sure he couldn't get away when the police arrived. Darien stood up and tackled Diamond to the ground, the two grown men wrestled around a bit landing a few punches to the other's face. But Darien's rage was far greater, and his concern for Serena won out, he put everything into one last punch that finally put a stop to Diamond, causing him to go limp.

It took ten minutes for the ambulance and the police to arrive; another fifteen for Serena to wake up and by the end of the hour with both their statements, Diamond was in handcuffs on his way to jail.

* * *

Serena had the worst headache when she woke up the next morning, half remembering the previous night's actions. She was in the hospital waiting for a clearance from her doctor to say her head was fine, but only if she promised to stay home for a few days. And she gladly agreed, she really did need some personal time after the week she had.

She couldn't believe Diamond was a crazy stalker, but she was glad he was gone now, she felt safe knowing he would be locked up. Part of her felt bad for him though, a small very tiny part of her that is.

Looking around her hospital room, she was shocked to see Darien slouched in an uncomfortable position in one of the bedside chairs. She wondered if he stayed there all night, he didn't look too good himself. His face was beat up, with a busted lip and a bruised cheekbone, a few scratches here and there.

She took the time to really look at him, every time he came around she never really look at him, afraid she would falter in her strength. She noticed the small changes about him, besides the bruises. He had some small wrinkles she had never notices before, worry lines and she thought she saw a shine of gray in his hair. He truly looked beat up, not only by Diamond but by himself.

She watched him start to wake up and felt like a coward; she didn't want to face him just yet so she laid back down and pretended to still be asleep. She heard him move towards her, felt his hand hold hers, while the other lightly touched her hair.

"God, Serena, I wish I had been there sooner. I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, even if it means me. You have been through too much and I can't bear to see you in pain. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you again." She felt water drop on her face and realized, startled that he was crying over her. Opening her eyes, she saw the happiness light up his face and couldn't help but smile.

She did love him, she always would, but could she move on from his betrayal? Could she forget the pictures, and the pain? God knows she wanted to, she really did, but she didn't know if she could just yet.


	15. Author's Note

Chapter: Author's Note

Title: Heart's Pain

Author: LightingRose

Just a note for some of the reviews I received from the last chapter, to clear up a few questions or concerns.

First to whoever is confused about why Diamond took the pictures, I had mentioned that Diamond knew who Serena was when she was younger. Her father took her to a party with other work associates and Diamond was there, he had been obsessed/in love with her for years and felt Darien wasn't right for her. So he was basically stalking her and in the process Darien as well, that is how he took the pictures. He kept them until he needed to use them against Darien.

Some of you are upset over Serena forgiving Raye too quickly but you have to remember the cheating happened years ago and Serena has been holding onto her anger and pain this entire time. She will never consider Raye a close friend again but the forgiveness wasn't just for Raye it was for herself as well. To move on and allow herself to finally be free and happy she had to let go of all her anger, which takes time and a lot of strength to do. So some of you feel she has lost that strength and feistiness, in fact I believe by forgiving and moving on she has truly become the strong woman she always wanted to be.

This story is very important to me because it hits very close to home. A lot of what I write about in this story came from some experiences. I don't know how many times I was told "Once a cheater, always a cheater" but people make mistakes, they have their reasons and they deserve second chances. So yes Serena will ultimately forgive Darien and be happy with him, this will have a happy ending. But the whole point of the story is about forgiveness, in many forms.

Serena forgave the girls on their break in her trust, she forgave Raye to help herself move on and she will eventually forgive Darien when she realizes that she loves him too much not too and can't imagine him not being there one day.

I hope this cleared any concerns you all had, if not PM me your questions. Thank you all so much for the reviews I love them all!

~LightningRose


End file.
